Things Change
by Kaydera
Summary: When life changes for Draco Malfoy he finds himself alone. When his life becomes too much for him to handle and memories become to painful will anyone be able to save him from himself? Abuse, self mutilation, rape, slash (HPDM),and more!
1. The case of the Missing Ferret

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the cannon characters or places in this fic. They all are from the ingenious mind of one JK Rowling. And if they were mine don't you think I'd be selling this to the public and making money off it instead of writing it and posting it here on this non-profit site? There I made my point. So don't sue me 'cause I only have about 58 cents to my name.

A/N: Hey all this is my very first slash fic. Don't worry though I have a really good idea about exactly what I want to happen and I know I can write this. I hope you all enjoy it and constructive criticism is very welcome along with just regular reviews. I really wanna know what you all think about this fic. Also, no flames please. If you don't like slash then don't read it, no one's forcing you to so don't take it out on me thank you. Now on with the story.

Chapter 1

The Case of the Missing Ferret.

"Why so quiet Harry?" Hermione asked.  
Harry, who had been staring intently out the window as the Hogwarts Express made its way toward Hogsmead, turned to his bushy-haired companion and replied, "I'm just thinking about things."  
"Oh?" Her expression darkened as she continued, "About Sirius?"  
Harry nodded slowly before smiling at his friend's worried expression. "Don't worry Herms. If I need to talk about it, you'll be the first person I go to. I just miss him's all."  
Hermione watched him for a moment longer before nodding, a small smile on her face.

She and Ron had, indeed, insisted that Harry talk about what had happened at the ministry shortly before summer holidays had started. There decision had been made for them when Harry arrived at the Weasley's on the 31 of July--a week and a half after she had, and Harry's own birthday-- extremely depressed. His time spent with the Dursley's had somehow managed to convince him that he had been solely to blame for what had happened to Sirius as well as everyone else's injuries. It had taken days of repeated conversation in order for Ron and herself to make him understand that it was not his fault. Yet, at times, she worried that, deep down, he still blamed himself.  
She turned toward the door to their compartment when she heard it open and smiled as her boyfriend of two weeks walked in. "Ron."  
"Hey Mione," Ron replied, taking her hand in his own and sitting down beside her. He turned toward Harry and said, "So…we're both here, what did you need to tell us?"  
Hermione turned to look at Harry, who was now pulling nervously at his sleeve. "What is it Harry?"  
"Well," he began, "first I want you to please understand that, no matter what, I'm still the same person you've known since first year and I never want anything to change between any of us. You guys will always be like my brother and sister." He stopped and looked up into their curious faces as he searched for the best way to phrase what he was about to say.  
"Harry," Hermione said with a smile. "Of course nothing's going to change between us. You should know that nothing you could do or say would ever be able to make us like you any less. You don't need to worry about that."  
"Yeah mate. We'd stand by you through anything," Ron said. "You know that...So what's got you so worried? It's not like you've killed anyone or anything." Ron's face suddenly grew nervous as he continued, "You didn't right?"  
"No, Ron," Harry said with a laugh, "I haven't killed anyone."  
"Oh...good. I was afraid we'd have to start planning an Azkaban escape for you or something. That's just too much work with term startin and all." He looked at Harry's shocked face and continued, "We wouldn't let you rot in Azkaban, mate. Besides if you killed someone it'd either be Voldemort, ferret-boy, or some Death Eater scum just like them and none of those deaths deserve time spent there."

"Ron," Hermione said, squeezing his hand slightly. "You've managed to get slightly off track." She turned to her other companion with a smile and continued, "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell us, Harry?"  
Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, who was staring were watching him with near-matching looked of curiosity on their faces. He sat quietly for a moment before deciding to just say it straight out, "I don't want either of you to get the wrong idea but, I realized earlier this summer that...well...I'm gay."  
"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"How?" was all that Harry could manage to say.  
"It was obvious really. The only girl that you ever showed interest in was Cho and that was more of an obsession than an actual attraction really. I mean, you got it into your head somehow that she was pretty and that you needed to be with her to be like everyone else. And then there's also the fact that I've caught you staring at a few select guys in classes and at meals when you thought that we were all too busy to notice." Ron opened his mouth to comment and she quickly added, "And, no Ron. I haven't seen him stare at you like that once. The only time he stares at you is when you say something completely stupid and, even then, it's as though he sees you as a brother."

"A sometimes annoyingly dense brother," Harry cut in. "But a brother none the less.  
"What?!" Ron said punching his best friend lightly in the shoulder. "I'm not good enough for you Harry?"  
Harry laughed and turned to Ron. He hadn't been very worried about the way she would react to the news. She always looked at things logically. He had really been nervous about Ron's reaction but was quite pleased, as well as baffled, by it. "You're fine with this Ron?"  
"Of course I am," Ron replied. "I think Mione told me once that muggles tend to throw a fit about homosexuality. I think it was when she was trying to discuss some book she was reading this summer or something. Anyway it's not frowned upon here at all."

"It's not very common Harry," Hermione commented after Ron had finished. "However, wizards seem to be extremely open-minded about things. It's not really surprising when you watch the reactions of some muggles when any type of magic is mentioned."  
"I didn't know that."  
"Well of course not. Otherwise you wouldn't have been so worried about telling us in the first place."  
All three friends turned toward the door as an elderly witch opened it and said, "Anything off the trolley dears?"  
Minutes later Harry and Ron had a small pile of candied goodies stacked in their laps, while Hermione merely bought a pumpkin pasty, and were laughing comfortably with each other as they ate.

"Is he in here?" a high-pitched voice said from the doorway.  
"Is who here Parkinson," Hermione asked as she turned toward the doorway where Pansy Parkinson was standing, the bulky forms of Crabbe and Goyle flanking her.  
"Malfoy," Pansy's voice was dripping venom as she spoke the name.  
"Why would he be in here? He wasn't even at the prefect meeting you know that?"  
"Yes, well I wouldn't be surprised if he had forfeited that position as well."  
"Well, what made you think we'd want ferret-face in here with us, Parkinson?" Ron asked angrily.  
"Let's see, a Mudblood, a blood traitor and the half-blood savior. Yep seems like just the place he'd fit in to me."  
Ron and Hermione were immediately out of their seats and had their wands pointed at the trio in the doorway.  
"As you can see," Harry, who was still seated next to the window stated, "he is not in here. Now if you have no other business here then leave. Your kind is not welcome here. Hence Malfoy is not present."  
Pansy glared over at the boy for a moment before turning to Crabbe and Goyle and leading them out of the compartment.

"That was a little odd," Hermione said as she sat back down. "I wonder where Malfoy could be. I'd thought he'd just skipped the prefect meeting to lay around with his little Slytherin followers. But...if the Slytherins don't know where he is..."  
"Apparently that wasn't the case," Harry replied calmly. "He's probably just hiding out somewhere else on the train."  
"Maybe somebody did us a favor and killed him. I mean someone's bound to get fed up with the sadistic little ferret sometime. Maybe he tried to pick on the wrong person sometime this summer."  
"I doubt that," Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Besides," Hermione cut in, "Malfoy may be an annoying and sarcastic bully, but even he hasn't done anything to us to deserve to die. My guess is that he probably got his father to get him out of his prefect duties and didn't want to spend the entire ride listening to the annoyingly high pitch intonations of Pansy Parkinson."

"I still say someone probably got sick of the little bastard," Ron mumbled quietly.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend and shook her head slightly before turning back to the book that lay nearly forgotten on her lap.

"Well then," Ron said, taking a bite of a chocolate frog, "it seems we have a mystery on our hands." He sat up a little straighter and deepened his voice slightly as he slipped into the roll of a Muggle detective he had seen on the Television Hermione had shown him on his visit to meet her parents. "I dub this The Case of the Missing Ferret."

Hermione laughed lightly before patting Ron lovingly on the cheek and stating, "No more Sherlock Holmes for you."

A/N: Well there's chapter one. It's not really as long as I wanted but I kinda ran out of things to say in it. Oh well. The next chapter will be coming at ya next Tuesday. I really hope you liked this chapter too by the way. Oh and could someone tell me what a beta is? I'd really like to know and if anyone would like to be mine just tell me in a review. Thanks. Anyway review and tell me what you think or if there's anything I can do to make it better. oh and if you liked this feel free to read any of my other stories. Yes shameful advertising on my part. O well. anyway REVIEW!!

Talk to ya Tuesday. Kaydera

A/N 2nd edition: Hey it's me again. I know that this chapter didn't really get too much longer but the conversations were about to become slightly forced so I decided to just drop it. I think I did fix all my little blunders, including getting rid of Fred and George...I can't believe I forgot that little detail...I love Fred and George. Anyway, let me know what you think of the few slight changes and, if you're new to the fic, thank you so much for reading, please review!!!

Love much Kaydera


	2. Oh how the mighty have fallen

**Disclaimer**: Once again I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. Those belong to JK Rowling and is that my name...no...so I guess they're not mine so don't sue k.

**A/N**: I know it's not Tuesday yet but still I was thinking and well I have recording tomorrow so I'm not gonna have time to upload the chapter and such. So I'm doing it now instead. Except well I got this huge burst of inspiration so I think I'm gonna go ahead and write the next one too. If I get it done I'll post it as well and you'll get a double treat but I'm not promising anything. Hehe

**A/N 2**: The people that reviewed just made me oh so happy by their reviews its just that I've never gotten so many reviews at once for one of my stories and it just made me feel really good. Talk about a great way to end a pretty bad week!! Anyway now for the shoot-outs...

Shyla-of-slytherin: Thanks for bein my first reviewer and I'm so glad that you're enjoying the fic so much so far. And sure you can be my beta. Thanks so much!!

Calleen: I'm glad you liked the title and Ron. I hope he's not too much out of character. Oh well if he is at least he still has a fan.

Tigerlilly: Thanks so much for the review. I don't think you know how much it meant to me.

**Warnings for this chapter**: Umm it's mostly third person in Draco's view now but also in Harry too. Uhh depressed thoughts and some mild swearing and threats...can't forget the threats. Oh...and there's quite a few times where I make reference to something happening to Draco but I don't say what it is. I'm just evil like that. You'll find out what happened later. I think that's it.

**A/N 3**: This story is Slash meaning boy/boy relationships. If you don't like the HP/DM pairing...what the heck are you doing reading this!! And if you just don't like homosexuality then get your homophobic butt in gear and hit the back button!! I don't want any flames so don't send em to me. I won't take them seriously. Besides, no one's forcing you to read this. It was your choice so no taking it out on me! I think I'm done venting that now. Lets see what else can I babble on about...(yes I like babbling) sighs Oh well.

Hands out freshly made chocolate fudge to everyone (my own recipe) that is in the shape of little Harry's and Draco's

And now on with the chapter----

??Why??

Sometimes I sit Alone,

Wondering why

Why it is, that I sit here...

All alone

With no one to talk to

No one to care

No one to call my own

Why must I sit

Here by myself

And watch those around me

Walk by

Holding tightly to those

That they love

I'm tire of watching

I'm tired of waiting

I'm tired of sitting here

I want to stand up

And run to the arms

Of somebody who really cares

Yet all I find,

That I can do

Is sit here alone

Wondering...why?--Me

**Chapter 2**

**Oh how the Mighty have fallen**

"How are you feeling this evening Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asked the blond-haired boy who sat upon the lone occupied bed in the school infirmary. Her attitude toward the young man had softened since he had arrived nearly two weeks before and she now found herself genuinely concerned for him. Over the previous weeks he had been solely in her care and had shown a side of himself that she and most others on the faculty had not even dreamed existed.

The young man didn't answer her; he merely nodded. Poppy knew that this meant that he was feeling much better...physically. The boy had barely said anything since he had been in her care and she found herself worrying about his mental recovery. 'A boy should never have to go through so much so quickly,' she thought to herself sadly.

She found herself remembering how he had arrived in the infirmary. The prone form had been unrecognizable. In Poppy Pomfrey's eyes, he still was. The Draco Malfoy that everyone had come to know through the years was gone. The new Draco, who had come to take his place, was not confident. In fact, he was far from it. His eyes still showed no emotion but now, instead of looking as though they were covered by a thin layer of ice, they looked completely dead, hollow. His white blond hair fell loosely to his shoulders as he had no chance to slick it back as he had before the summer holiday. He hadn't grown much more over the break and had stopped growing just short of six feet. Firm, toned muscles covered his body; not a scrap of excess fat could be found anywhere on the boy.

He hadn't eaten much since his arrival and, judging by how small and weak he had been at that time, the weight loss was not a good development. No matter what attempts the nurse made, she just could not get the boy to eat more than a minimal amount of food daily.

Pomfrey snapped out of her thoughts when the tray in her hands reminded her just why she had come to see the boy. "It's time for your potions Draco," she said, setting the small oval tray beside his bed. The boy once more said nothing, merely reaching over and, picking up one of the small vials that sat beside him and downing the contents in one drink. "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to remind you that you are to join the welcoming feast this evening."

The boy looked up at her suddenly, his eyes blank, and nodded. Poppy looked down at the young man before her and silently thanks Albus for giving the prefects their own rooms and common room. She knew deep down that what the boy before her really needed was time alone to vent his frustration.

**Draco's POV**

'God can anything get any worse? It's bad enough that that woman knows about what those bastards did to me this summer. Why can't she just let me alone? She constantly asks if I'm alright. As if I'm gonna answer her. Screw that. I haven't spoken of it since that day and I'm damn well not gonna start now. It's no one's damn business anyway.'  
'None of them would understand.' I let out a soft sigh as Madame Pomfrey walks away. As her office door shuts I allow myself to fall back into the pillows to stare at the ceiling. 'None of them.'

'Oh Potter, if only you could see me now. I bet you'd get a kick out of this. Draco Malfoy...Slytherin Prince...lying in a hospital bed because he was too weak to actually take care of himself. Draco Malfoy, your once spoiled archenemy can no longer even argue with you for he's managed to lose his voice. Can't even talk about some things anymore.'

"Weakness is intolerable, Draco," he heard his father's voice in his head.

'Merlin, why couldn't I have just let him finish what he started?'  
I look over at the small clock on the bedside table and sigh, there's only another hour before everyone else will be returning to the school. 'Perfect,' I think to myself, 'just bloody perfect.'  
I stand up as Madame Pomfrey walks back into my room and, ignoring her as I walk by, walked into the bathroom to shower.

**End POV** (**AN 4**: Yes I'm evil but no sexy shower scenes just yet...Hehe...)

"Mr. Malfoy, the sorting has started," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked up to the boy who now stood before a mirror in her office perfecting his look. He turned toward her, an icy mask pulled over his features, and she shivered involuntarily. "I suggest you get down to the Great Hall."

He nodded and quickly pulled on his robes over his long-sleeved silk emerald shirt. After being certain that his appearance what immaculate he turned and strode from the room.

He found his mind wandering as he walked toward the Great Hall. He knew that his housemates would no longer want anything to do with them but he refused to allow his anxiety over this to show.

As he reached the large wooden doors which blocked him from the rest of the school he took a deep breath and fixed his trademark smirk upon his lips before opening the doors and walking into the hall, his aristocratic air and cold exterior once more in place.

"Coming Harry?" Hermione asked him, turning back to look at him.

"Yeah Herms, I'm coming," he replied, letting her drag him to the Gryffindor table.

"Ferret-boy is still missing," Ron commented as they sat down, pointing at the Slytherin table. "I say that someone finally got sick of him and did us all of favor."

Harry was actually thankful for once when McGonagall walked in followed by the new first years. She set the Sorting Hat on the stool before the crowd and it immediately began its song. His mind however, was not on the sorting hat, par usual; he instead was trying to figure out where the missing Slytherin could be. 'Something's not right,' he thought to himself.

He slowly pulled himself out of his thoughts and watched as Patterson, JoAnne joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Peters, Michael" McGonagall called out.

A sandy-haired boy walked up to the stool and sat down, quickly putting on the hat. After a brief pause the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" and the young man walked over to the table where the Slytherins cheered loudly, a slight grin playing across his lips.

"Richards, Johnathan"

A small dark haired boy walked up to the stool, glancing around him nervously as he did so. He placed the hat on his head and, after a moment of silence, the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!!"

As the boy jumped down from the stool McGonagall continued, "Richards, Lianda."

A dark haired girl, whom was no doubt the twin of the Hufflepuff boy, walked up to the stool and, placing the hat upon her head, sat down. "GRYFFINDOR!!"

The girl happily jumped down off the stool and ran to sit down with her new housemates. "Selone, Lianda"

A tall redhead walked up to the stool and stared out at the students before her as she sat down. She placed the sorting hat on her head and waited for it to call out her house.  
After what, to her, seemed like an eternity, but had really only been a few moments, the hat called out "RAVENCLAW!!"

Stenz, Jelsen, was sorted into Slytherin and Tali, Gia joined them as well. As Professor McGonagall called out the name, "Tulan, Rayne" a petit brown haired girl walked confidently up to the stool and sat down, her icy blue gaze surveying those before her. The hat had barely been set atop her head before it called out "GRYFFINDOR!!"

The girl smiled brightly as she stood from the stool and walked toward the Gryffindor table, taking a seat across from Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Hi," she said, "I'm Rayne."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said with a smile. "This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She gestured to each boy in turn and the small girl nodded to each and, surprisingly, seemed unfazed by the fact that THE Harry Potter was sitting right across from her.

"I know," she said simply. She opened her mouth as though to continue when, suddenly, the large oak doors opened and Draco Malfoy strode in, head held high and smirk in place. He walked directly to the Slytherin table, ignoring the menacing looks and glares that he received from the majority of his housemates. He sat at the end of the table at a slight distance from everyone else, and turned toward the head table only to gaze into the twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster. He nodded and Professor Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. I must remind you that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to all students and everyone under third year is forbidden off the grounds and into Hogsmead. We have a returning professor this year who has accepted the job of Defense Professor. Professor Remus Lupin," Lupin smiled and waved as the hall, especially the Gryffindor table, erupted into cheers. Dumbledore waited until they had quieted down once more before continuing.

"I have a few more announcements to make before we can all get down to supper. The first Quidditch game of the year will be held on the 17th of October, team captains will be expected to hold tryouts before that date. There will also be a Halloween dance this year. All students are invited. The theme will be announced at a later date and everyone will be expected to wear costumes. Also I would like the Head boy and girl as well as the Prefects to remain after the feast so that they can be shown to their common rooms and rooms.

"With that said, Tuck in," As the words left his mouth platters of food appeared before the students and covered the house tables. Albus Dumbledore let his gaze fall to a blond haired boy who sat by himself at the Slytherin table. 'Times are changing,' he thought to himself frowning slightly. It had only been a few months ago that that very same boy had sat at the direct center of that very same table holding court over the Slytherins.

Draco looked up and caught the headmaster's gaze. He only returned the gaze for a moment before turning his attention to his plate. He picked up a roll from the basket before him and proceeded to shred it, letting the pieces fall onto the empty plate before him. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up at the head table once more and saw the worried gazes of the Headmaster and Professor Snape resting on him and quickly placed a piece of the torn roll into his mouth and began to chew slowly.

He listened quietly to the conversations of those around him, his cold mask still in place, never wavering. He glanced down at his arm; the sleeve of his robes had managed to somehow roll up slightly, displaying several light scars. 'Father called it my weakness,' he thought to himself, 'but it's my release.'

He looked up as he felt the weight on the bench shift and realized that people were getting up to head toward their common rooms. He slowly stood up, pushing his sleeve down once more, and confidently made his way toward the head table, where the Head and other Prefects were waiting for him.

"Now that Mr. Malfoy has joined us, I believe that it is time for us to show you to your private rooms," The Headmaster said cheerfully, beside him was Professor McGonagall her face stern as she watched the students. "Follow us."

The two professors led the way as the ten students followed behind them. Draco took up the rear, head held high. He looked up to find two thirds of the Golden Trio staring back at him and quickly glared at them, his face quickly turning into a sneer of contempt.

"This is the hall where the prefect rooms are located," Professor McGonagall stated as Dumbledore continued on with the Head boy and girl. The deputy Headmistress quickly assigned each student to their proper portrait and handed them each a slip of paper. "These are your passwords. I suggest you read them then destroy the paper so that no one else will be able to learn your password. The Prefect and Head common room is up one more floor but there are doors in your own rooms that will lead directly to it from here. Any questions...good. Mr. Malfoy I need to speak to you everyone please go into your rooms now."

As everyone else quickly entered his or her respective rooms and Draco leaned against the wall waiting for his least favorite Professor to speak to him. "Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you in private." She reached into her robes and pulled out a small bundle and handed it to him. "He also requested that I inform you that you are to report to Madame Pomfrey directly before breakfast and supper every day." Without waiting for an answer she gave him a quick nod and walked back down the hallway.

Draco sighed and quietly slipped the small package into the pocket of his robes before turning toward his door. He unfolded the small piece of parchment and looked down at his password a small frown playing across his lips as he read it.

He refolded it, however, before he had a chance to say the password, he was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms and thrown backward into the opposite wall. He looked up to see who it was that was now pinning him to said wall and glared at his assailant. "What the hell do you want Zambini?" he spat venomously.

"I come bearing a message from you fellow housemates," the dark- haired boy replied angrily.

"I don't give a damn about what you all have to say so sod off." Draco tried to push the taller boy away but found that by doing so he caused the boy to tighten his grasp on his shoulders.

Suddenly one hand released his arm and brought his fist across the younger mans face. Blood began to flow from Draco's nose though he made no move to wipe it away; merely glared up at the taller boy, no fear in his eyes, and his posture showing confidence. "Welcome back," Blaise said before punching Draco once more for good measure and disappearing into the shadows.

Draco sighed and walked over to his portrait. The young girl in it could not have been much older than he and she stared out at him, her eyes resting on the blood that now dripped down his chin, "Oh well that not good," she said thoughtfully. "You should be more careful.

Shaking his head slightly he whispered, "Repentance." The girl nodded and opened up to allow him to enter.

A dark haired figure knelt down and picked up a small piece of parchment before smirking evilly to himself "Oh how the mighty have fallen." He turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway disappearing once more into the shadows, the small parchment held tightly in his fist.

**AN 5**: Alrighty there's chapter two. I don't know why but I'm not exactly happy with it. Oh well, I guess I could just be over-critical. I usually am. You know what could help me out though? Review and tell me what YOU thought. That'd help a lot. Remember no flames but I really like constructive criticism so yea feel free to give that or just say whether you liked it or not (if you didn't tell me what you didn't like please).

There's a few things that I want to say about the content of this chapter by the way. The poem at the beginning is one I wrote and I thought it worked quite well you know with Draco sitting by himself and everyone else talking to their friends and such. Also the character Rayne is gonna have a bit of a part in here just because I always have to have at least one of my own characters play a part. Yes she's a first year but hey that don't mean she cant befriend 5th and 6th years right.

Hmm...Lets see...anything else...Oh yeah I hope no one minds that Lupin is back. And even if ya did...too bad cause he is and I like it that way. Besides I have a new DADA teacher in my other fic and I usually get too attached to my own characters and give them a bigger part then I would usually.

I personally own the names Lianda Selone, Jelsen Stenz, and the last name of Tulan. I made them up for an actual novel I'm writing. So no taking them ok, there mine and I'm gonna be selfish just this once. Hehe plus I really like em.

I think that's about it. If I forgot anything I'll mention it at the beginning of the next chapter.

Now...review and I'll make some more delicious sweets for you...puppy dog eyes

Talk to ya soon. Kay

A/N Version 2: Hey...Yeah well, not much changed in this one...its actually a decent length compared to the others so I wasn't too worried about it. Anyway, I think that I mostly switched out the F word in this. I used to say it all the time and it definitely showed in this fic. It just doesn't sound right to me.

Anyway, read and review!

Kaydera


	3. An Escape

**A/N**: Hey guys!! Look who got another chapter done extremely early!! Yea recording got stopped extremely early tonight because we only have two tenors and one got sick plus two girls had to leave –sigh- o well it happens right. Anyway I came home and decided to write this chapter Hehe. By the way, this chapter is completely in Draco's POV just cause I want it to be and I thought it would give the chapter a more emotional value.

Also you guys just made my day extremely great. I got online today to upload some of my actual novel cause my mom has to completely redo all the crap on the comp. And she's gonna delete all my files –pouts- its so mean. But anyway I just got more reviews on one chapter that I have on any of my other stories period. That just made my day so much better. Thank you so much. Now for some shout-outs:

**Calleen:** Thanks for your review. Umm yea I'm still going for that deadline that KEVIN set for me. I wanna prove to him that I can do it. Don't forget you're charrie don't even come in to play till the second book and you best not tarnish that name I spent a lot of time making it up. Anyway I'm glad you like the fic so far.

**December jewel:** I'm glad you like it. Is this soon enough for ya Hehe.

**Chaos:** Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it.

**Sheree:** I'm glad you like it. Yes the Poor abused Draco is one of my fav's as well. And yes the parchment was Draco's password and Blaise was the one who picked it up. Thanks for the review!!

**SabrielKalt:** I really hope I spelt that right. I'm really glad you like it so far. Don't worry though you get to see a lot more Harry soon. Right now though I'm kinda concentrating on Draco. Show how he's changed and all. This chapter though is the only big one with him I think next chapter Harry will be back.

**Flare2:** Thanks for the review

**Alisha:** I am so happy you like the story.

**Smoocher of Evil:** Interesting name by the way (good interesting). I'm really glad you like it.

**Morningpixy:** Well I hope this was a quick enough update for ya. Thanks for the review.

**Shyla of Slytherin**: hey I'll start e-mailin you for you to beta next chapter. I really wanted to get this out though don't know why just did maybe cause I got excited to actually have people reviewing my story. Hope you don't mind that. So I'll be e-mailing you soon.

**TheHomicidalManiac777:** another interesting name. Yea sorry bout the cliffie. Just so you know though I do have a tendency to do those.

**Linda:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

Ok wow that was a lot of people. Hehe but I don't mind one bit. OK then. –Hands out freshly made Harry and Draco chocolate chip cookies—(loves to bake)

Now for my typical before chapter gibberish (I promise it'll be short) First off no flames I don't pay attention to em and no ones forcing you to read in the first place so don't you even think of criticizing a story just because you don't like who gets paired up cause that's just retarded.

**Warnings**: There is self-abuse in this chapter if you don't like it then just skip the chapter I guess but you'd be missing something if you do.

Alright. Story time.

O and there will be two poems in this one at the beginning and one at the end just cause I thought they worked well.

_**My Release**_

The feel of the blade

As it runs across my flesh.

The painful sting

Dulling the pain of my heart

A smile forms across my lips

As the crimson blood starts to flow

A release from the life I long to leave

And the pain I want to let go. – Me

_**Chapter 3 An Escape**_

I can't change my past. Can't change what's happened; the fact that I was too weak to stop things from happening. I can't change it and I hate it. I hate myself for it. I aim to change my future. I want nothing more than to control my own life. I want nothing more than to be out from under that bastards thumb. Yet it seems that those I have considered my friends have other plans. If they wish to punish me for it then so be it. I can punish myself far worse than any of them. I do. I have been for nearly a year. I may not be able to change the past but I can ensure that it doesn't happen again.  
My nose stops bleeding shortly after I enter my room. I've always been a quick healer; never bleed for long. I let my icy mask fade away. At least in private I'm not forced to pretend. There's no need for me to keep up the façade just for myself. I slowly make my way to one of the three doors on the far wall, hoping that it is the bathroom.  
The first door I come to is a large closet. All my clothes seem to have been hung up already. This is good; it saves me the trouble. It is not, however, what I was looking for. The next door, thankfully, is the bathroom—meaning that the third door leads to the Prefect Commons. I walk in, not bothering to shut the door, and quietly wash the blood from my face at the sink.  
Thankfully, my nose does not seem broken. That's the last thing I need. Perhaps luck was actually on my side for once. Though I do doubt that terribly.  
I walk back into my room and make my way to my trunk. Perhaps I should at least get my schoolbooks unpacked. One less thing to worry about tomorrow. Since it's Friday we thankfully don't have any school for two days. At least in that time I should be able to get used to being here with everyone else once more.  
I open the lid and, using a useful spell my mother taught me long ago, neatly stack all of my books on my bookshelf. My hands begin to shake and I peer into the trunk and spot my knife lying beside my quills. I'd thought I'd forgotten to pack it in my haste. Apparently not. I reach down and pull it out, staring at it. I'm so relieved I didn't lose it as I thought I had. It had a pure black handle with a silver dragon on the side.

The blade was charmed to never have to be sharpened and a silver snake was carved into it that continually slithered its way around the blade. At its base were a series of carvings, which said Halum Ninan Vell. Release from Hell. The knife had belonged to my grandfather. He had crafted it himself. It had also been the tool he had used in committing suicide all those years ago. Apparently he couldn't take his life anymore either.  
Isn't it funny how history repeats itself?  
I set the knife beside me and turn back to my other belongings. I haven't very many any more. Only what I could pack and bring with me in the short time I had before my father... That's not a good train of thought for me at the moment. At least not now. I reach in a pull out a small crystalline dragon sculpture. It was a gift for my mother. I'd always been fond of dragons. Ever since I learned my name meant just that. Mother had always been the one I could turn to. I have always loved her more than anything and she me. I wonder if she'd still want anything to do with me. Probably not. Father still controls her completely. She'll probably forget I exist within the month.  
I stand and set the figure on my bedside table along with my alarm clock, which I quickly grab before standing. When I kneel back down beside the open trunk I reach in a pull out a small velvet back. Opening it I tip it over and a silver ring falls into my palm. A green gem rests in its center surrounded by snakes and the letter M was emblazoned in its center.  
It was the Malfoy crest. All Malfoys had one. Including my father. Just the thought of it brings back memories of that night. I reflexively bring my hand to my cheek, almost expecting to find blood on my fingers as I pull it away. I can still feel the sting that the contact had caused. It hadn't been the first time that ring had ripped the skin of my cheek, though it had definitely been the worst.  
Sighing I close my eyes. Instantly I regret it. I find myself back in the small room. It was one of the smaller dungeons under the Manor. My father's laughter is joined by that of the dark lord himself. The room was covered in blood. So much blood.  
My eyes snap open and the ring slips to the floor. My eyes travel to my blade, which still lies beside me. The fire from my fireplace flickers gently across the polished steel. My fingers grasp the handle tightly and I slowly stand from where I crouched on the floor. Shakily, I make my way over to my bed and slide down onto the floor once more.  
I glance at my wrist. The sleeve has slid up slightly, almost as though inviting me to cut once more. Memories of that night flood through my head and I don't know how much longer I can handle it. I quickly discard my robes and roll up the sleeve of my shirt.  
I bring the blade up to my wrist, resting it next to a small, white scar, and gently push down. I stop when blood begins to seep around the blade and slowly drag it across my wrist. When I pull away I smile slightly as the blood wells up and overflows. As it begins to run a trail down my arm I quickly cut another line slightly below the first, only this time cutting slightly deeper.  
The sting of each cut no longer causes me to wince. As I continue I find the weight in my heart lighten slightly and the pain caused by the many small cuts helps to deaden the pain caused by my memories. I know that it will never be gone but it helps. It gives the pain life. Makes it real. I watch for a moment as the blood from the...10 now...wow...cuts runs down my arm to drip on the carpet below.  
Slowly rolling up the other sleeve I switch my knife to my left hand and begin again on my other arm. My hands shake slightly and I find my eyes welled with tears. Dropping the knife to the ground I let my arms fall to my sides and silently cry. I never used to cry. It wasn't allowed and I still did not allow myself to fully cry.  
A dull throbbing in my arms reminds me of what I've just done and the cool drips I feel tell me that the cuts had yet to stop bleeding.  
My father called my cutting a weakness. I call it my strength. It's something that I can control. Something real that I know I can always count on. It's my release. If it hadn't been for my discovering cutting I'd probably be dead already. Not that I haven't tried certainly. I'm just too chicken to actually go through with it. Too weak to actually push the knife far enough in my wrist to cause the bleeding to not stop.  
I lay my head back against my bedpost and my mind wanders back to my confrontation with Blaise. Apparently the Slytherins are displeased with my decision. I can't say that I expected much more from them. I can't even say that I'm remotely surprised. I'll have to watch myself in classes and in the halls.  
I'm not really sure how long I can stay away from them. I'm not even sure how long I can put up with their torture. But at least one thing is certain. No matter what I have somewhere I can go to get away from them. A place to be alone. An escape.

_**Beautiful River**_

This crimson fluid

Which runs through my veins

This wonderful life giver

The beauty it brings

Once it overflows

And runs down the sides of my arms

Intricate designs

Are left in its wake

They're beauty startles even me

But once the flow stops

As all of them do

I take out my knife

And create a river new.

**A/N**: And there's chapter 3. I personally like it. Though it is a bit short. But still I wanna know what you all think. I also think those poems work with it don't you? Anyway. Shyla of Slytherin be ready to receive the next chapter for beta-ing sometimes soon. I'm done with recording for a while so I'll have quite a bit of time on my hands.

Remember to review I really want feedback on this chapter, I don't write in first person like that very often. Remember if you review I'll give you a treat. Maybe next time it wont be a baked good but it'll be good k.

Oh and Harry's back next chappie!! Talk to ya all Tuesday Kay

**A/N version 2**: first off don't ask why I keep writing that...I don't know I just like too. I couldn't really bring myself to change this chapter. I know its kind of short but I couldn't change it. I like it too much! I did change a few spelling mistakes but I'm sure I missed some but oh well.

Ciao Kaydera


	4. Still Missing

**A/N:** I apologize for not updating last week!!! MY comp crashed and I just got it back. NOt to mention that I didnt really know what to write in this chapter.

**Also:** This part of the story is unbeta-ed because I wanted to get it out cause I didnt want to miss two weeks in a row. I'll send it to my beta and get you the beta-ed version asap.

* * *

**Warnings:** NONe for this chapter 

Also: THIS IS SLASH!! Meaning Male male pairings. Dont like dont read and dont take it out on me. Flames will be thought of as pointless and childish and will be disregarded completely.

* * *

**This chapter** is in Harrys POV because I had someone mention that Harry wasnt in it a lot so far and I agreed that he should be. It wasnt planned so Its a little short and such cause i couldnt think of anything to write and all. 

**There is also** no poem for this chapter because it was unplanned.

* * *

**Authors annoying and psychotic ramblings:** Dont ask why i do this cause I dont even know really. I guess its cause I'm bored. I got to go to Magic Waters for the first time in my life this past weekend. It was fun but now I'm sunburend so bad that I feel like I'm perminantly under the crutiatous curse. OOWWWIIIEEE!!! Ummm...This chapter is where Harrys a bit confused about his feelings and he also keeps thinking bout Draco. His little Mystery. HEHE More like obsession really. anyway I guess I should let you read now. TATA!!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Still Missing**  
  
It's a mystery that's what it is. There's no other excuse for my being so worried. It's not like I'd actually care. How could I? Its Malfoy we're talking about here. Therefore, there is only one reason that I wouldn't be able to get him out of my head. He's just a mystery. A way for me to waste my time. A mystery.  
He looked just like he always did when he walked into the Great Hall tonight. Well... except maybe for his hair. It fell into his eyes and framed his face. Oh Merlin! I did not just comment on Malfoy's appearance. Stupid teenage hormones.  
"Hey Harry!"  
I look up to see Ron and Hermione walking toward me. They have, apparently, already finished finding they're rooms. "Hey guys," I reply half-heartedly. I see there questioning glances but I know they wont question me now. Thank whatever god there is for that. The last thing I need is to explain this strange obsession I've somehow got with Malfoy all the sudden.  
Malfoy. I wonder why he wasn't sitting in his usual spot tonight. He's usually the center of attention. Well, I guess its just another part of the mystery. Another clue. Yet I'm nowhere near solving it yet.  
"Earth to Harry," I look up to see wand waving his hand in front of my face. "You alright there mate?"  
"Oh sorry, I must of spaced out." Before they could answer I continued, "Don't you guys have a prefect meeting tonight? I could've sworn you said you did since you didn't have one on the train."  
"Yes, Harry we did but it's over." Hermione said, still staring at me concerned. I hate when she does that. It makes me feel like I'm a little kid. I can take care of myself.  
"And guess who didn't show..." Ron said. He seems angry. Bet I can guess who. "Malfoy!" Yep I was right. All right another little part to the mystery. Malfoy loves his prefect badge so why would he risk getting it taken away by skipping meetings?  
I can tell Ron's still talking but I already know what he's saying so I allow myself to drift back into my thoughts. I think it's time to go over what I have so far. First, Malfoy's not on the train to school. Secondly, Parkinson said that he belonged with "trash like us". I wonder what that means anyway. All right, then he shows up to dinner late. Not to mention he sat by himself. And now he misses a prefect meeting. That's all I have so far but it's a good start.  
  
"Hey Harry, are you sure you're alright?" its Hermione again. God you'd think she thought I was depressed or something. What is a man not allowed to think any more?  
"Don't worry Herm," I reply with a smile. "I'm just thinking. And no..." I cut her off before she can begin, "I'm not thinking about Sirius."  
"Alright Harry. But if you want to talk you know we're here for you. Right?"  
"Of course Herm! So, Ron. How about a game of Wizards chess eh?" At Ron's grin I can't help but smile at him. So easily amused. I guess its time to prepare to lose terribly once again. I suggested the game so that I could be left alone. I mean sure I have to think to play the game and that wouldn't allow me to return to my previous thoughts but at least Hermione would stop worrying about me falling back into my depression.  
Why am I even worrying about Malfoy in the first place? I mean who really gives a damn what he does right? For some reason though I have a bad feeling about this. Especially the part about the other Slytherins.  
I hope I'm wrong about it. I really do. I probably am. I probably just want to save him from something that's not there. I mean the past few months have been awful quiet. Everything's probably just my mind trying to find something interesting to do.  
That's what it is. My mind trying to make up for boredom. I in no way give a damn about what happens to Malfoy or what he does. There is one thing that I know for certain though. Even if it is just from my minor observations. For better or worse things have changed. The blond haired Slytherin who came into that Great Hall isn't the same one who's walked through those doors all the other years. I don't know why I think this but I just know that it's true.  
Draco Malfoy may have returned to Hogwarts. But he is not the boy we knew. I just hope this new one isn't as much of an insufferable git as the one we've known. The boy we knew and despised hasn't returned this year. The case of the missing ferret is still open.

Malfoy is still missing.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so what did you think? Be truethfull. I know it was short. I mean it wasnt planne dand I literally just wrote it tonight. sighs I really need to get my act together lol.

**And heres your shout-outs:**

* * *

**TheHomicidalManiac777:** I still say that I lvoe your name!! I'm glad you like the chapter thanks for the review.

**SabrielKalt:** I'm glad that you can relate to the story so well and that you like the poems. Also thanks for the input on them. I didnt really think of that as a flame at all but I absolutely loved your ending line to it. Hope to hear from you soon.

**Tigerlilly:** yea mine are a tannish pinkish too. I have really pale skin as well but mine were white when they were newer and then turned tan. I guess its not always like that. HMM...thats interesting I never thought of that. Anyway thanks for the input its nice to know that its not always the same even if two ppl are pale. Thanks for the review!!

**moonlight-blossom:** hands you a tissue sorry for making you cry. Though I was hoping to get at least one person too. At least then I know its somewhat realistic.

**Linda:** Yes I know it was darker. sighs alas poor draco. anyway I'm glad you like it so far.

**Sheree:** I'm glad you think that. Thanks for the review.

**ashley:** Hey thats one of my best friends names LOL!! I'm glad you like it.

**Sennia35:** I'm so glad you like it. I'm also glad you like the moody and depressed Draco. Its my favorite to write. I find it quite interesting really. Also thank you so much for the compliment. Im always worrying about the depth of my characters I never think I've done enough. Its nice to have those fears put to rest.

**mystik-elf13:** Glad you like the poems and the story thanks for the review.

**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: **I apoligize over and over if I spelled that wrong. Thats a hard name to do when your not looking at the window with it on there. I'm really glad that you like the chapter and the story.

**A/N:** Wow 10 reviews. Thas a lot for me thank yo uall so much.

**Also I forgot to pass these out at the beginning of the chapter.** Passes out framed pictures of Draco sitting in his room with a faded picture of his knife in the background (I really did draw that picture I'm gonna post it soon on my site if you want to see it.)

* * *

**Turns all Professor Trelawny-ish** Oh yes I see it. There is most definately a small button in your very near future. Yes my dear you will soon click the review button at the bottom of your screen and leave the author of this fic a lovely review!!

* * *

**See you all Tuesday**

_**Kaydera**_


	5. Painful Memories

**A/N:** Hey all look i just made the deadline. Heh its 11 o'clock here. WOOHOO Two weeks in a row i get the update out on time. Go me!! Umm yea...

**I'm afraid** that this chapter is short again. Its because it was extremely hard to write because of the memories. Sighs Oh well. I promise the chapters will be longer from here on out. I swear it. Also its kinda slow going at the beginning. this is the chapter where you begin to learn what happened this past summer to our young blond slytherin.

**Warnings:** There is reference to abuse in this chapter. Also theres a lot of blood. A lot.

**Notes:** things that are not indented and are in Italics are Draco's memories.

**Also:** This is Slash meaning Male/Male pairings. Dont like dont read. I do not take flames seriously so lets not waste either of out time.

**Now** that the shortest rambling of my life is over lets get on with the story shall we...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Painful Memories  
**  
For Draco Malfoy the weekend passed by far too quickly for his liking. Before he knew it Monday had come and he found himself seated at his desk in the dark potions class awaiting the rest of the students and Professor Snapes' arrival. Usually Potions was, by far, his favorite subject; the subtlety with which the ingredients had to be added served to keep his mind occupied. Today, however, he was absolutely dreading the class because he not only had to put of with the Slytherins but the insufferable Gryffindors as well.  
'We better not have to work in pairs today,' Draco thought to himself. He always worked better alone. It was the only way he could guarantee to always have his mind on task. With a partner he didn't have to do everything so his mind could wander some.  
"...will be partnering you with people from other houses," Professor Snape said from the front of the class.  
Draco looked up at him for a moment before glancing around the room. 'When did class start?' he wondered to himself.  
"Longbottom, Zambini; Granger, Parkinson; Weasley, Bullstrode; Finnigan, Goyle; Potter, Malfoy..."  
Draco stared up at the Professor wondering why he would pair him with Potter. He didn't notice when the dark haired boy sat down beside him and jumped slightly when he tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced over at him, his eyes questioning.  
"I'm going to get the ingredients Malfoy. Why don't you set up the cauldron?"  
Without answering Draco turned toward the cauldron and quickly lit the fire as Harry turned and walked away from the desk toward the group of students at the student cabinets.  
The flames flickered beneath the black cauldron, casting deep shadows across the pale boys face as he stared into them; his eyes emotionless eyes reflecting the light.  
  
_A heart-wrenching scream the only sound that could be heard in the fire lit dungeon_.  
  
Draco shook his head slowly and moved to stand up, steadying himself by placing a hand on the table for balance. Harry had returned and was staring at him curiously. "You better not be expecting me to do all the work Malfoy," Harry said as he set the ingredients on their worktable.  
Draco narrowed his eyes at the dark haired boy before leaning over and grabbing an ingredient and begging to prepare it for the potion.  
  
_Malicious laughter rings through the dimly lit room.  
  
Blood covers the walls and pools to the floor at the young man's feet  
  
Pain shoots through his body as a knife is thrust into his side and dragged across the smooth skin of his stomach.  
  
_ "Malfoy are you alright?" Draco barely heard his partners question as scenes continued to play through his mind. He dropped his knife; his right hand grasping the table so tight that his knuckles turned white while his left flew to his side.  
Sweat began to accumulate on his brow and his breath came in short gasps as the scenes began to double they're assault. He knew someone was calling his name but they sounded so far away as his fathers voice sounded in his head.  
  
_It's a traitor's punishment Draco. You betrayed us.  
  
Worthless  
  
A disgrace to the name of Malfoy.  
_  
"Professor Snape," Harry called, his eyes never leaving his partner. When the Professor didn't answer he called out louder, "Professor!"  
"What Mr. Potter?" Snape said as he turned from Neville's cauldron, his voice betraying his annoyance. His eyes fell on the distraught form of his most prized pupil. "Mr. Malfoy," he said as he quickly walked over to the boy. "Mr. Malfoy."  
  
_A sickening crack resounds through the hall; his nose undoubtedly broken.  
  
Pain sears through his face as the signet ring tears through the tender flesh of his cheek.  
_  
The class watched on in silence as they're Potions Professor tried in vain to bring the pale boy out of his thoughts. Hermione, who watched from her seat beside Pansy Parkinson, covered her mouth to stifle a gasp as blood began to poor from his nose and run down his cheek.  
  
_A pale man raises his wand, aiming it at the barely conscious boys heart, "Betrayal must be punished." A sick smile plays across his lips as he says, "Crucio."  
_  
A blood-curdling scream wrenched itself from Draco's throat, causing some of the students to cover their ears in an attempt to block out the agonizing sound.  
"Draco!" Snape nearly yelled as he grabbed his godson by the shoulders in an attempt to bring him back to reality. Aside from Harry, Snape was the only one in the room who hadn't covered their ears.  
When the young boy, once again, fell silent, his breaths came in short quick gasps and he slowly moved his other hand from his side to grasp the table. Slowly shaking his head he turned to look at his godfather, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. His legs shook beneath him, threatening to give out at any moment.  
"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes locked on the other boy's left hand. Drying blood covered his fingers and ran in streaks down the back of it. Professor Snape reached forward and, grasping the small boy's robes, pulled them open to reveal the blood-soaked shirt beneath.  
"Potter move!" Snape spat before picking the shaking boy up. Harry quickly jumped out of the way as Professor Snape rushed past him holding the semi-conscious Draco Malfoy in his arms.  
"S—Sev..." Draco said weakly before succumbing to the darkness that had been threatening to consume him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there was the chapter. I hope it wasnt too confusing. Oh and you find out why Draco started bleeding soon I promise. Next chapter actually. I'll clear some things up. Umm. Yea I hope you all liked it I do. Even though it was a pain in the ass to write. I think that it gives you an idea of the summer without actually saying what happened and I like that. But let me know what you think. That's whats important to me. Your oppinions on this.

**Now for my shout-outs:

* * *

**

**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus:** I'm glad you like the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Jessi Malfoy:** I'm glad you like it. I'll post my web address on my profile so you can find it ok. Thanks for the review

**Eggroll:** Thanks so much for reviewing and you're welcome for the review. Please update your story soon by the way I cant wait to see what happens. Thanks for putting me on author alert and I'm really glad you liked the ending of the last chapter. I hope what you learned this chapter will suffice till i decide to tell the whole summer tale.

**Enelya Aldarion:** I apologize if thats spelt wrong by the way. I apologize for the shortness of these last two chapter I promise they will get longer.

**mistik-elf13**: Its always great to hear from you!! There's a ning in there about what Pansy meant by him belonging with "trash like us" Thanks for the review!!

**A/N:** Wow!! I got some new reviewers lol!! Thats always great!!

* * *

**Right well**, as always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! It will mean the world to me especially since I'm having a crummy week so far. gets down on her knees and begs PLease!!

**Heh talk to ya Tuesday**

**Kaydera**


	6. Overheard Conversations

**

* * *

A/N:**Hey all I'm back and guess what!!! After a few extremely short chapters I finally got one that was somewhat longer. YAY ME!! ok its still a bit short but you know what I think its rather good for being extremely tired.

**Also:** The replies to reviewers are once again at the bottom of the page so feel free to find your name.

* * *

**Warnings: **Well there actually arent really any for this chapter. Cept I play with your minds. You almost find out what happened to Draco but not just yet.

**Also:** This chapter is in like four different POV"s I know I know what was I thinking but hey just bear with me alright. I promise its pretty much worth it. I rather like this chapter actually. Not as much as the third one but thats cause that one has some sentimental value to me.

**And Finally**: this is SLASH people. boy boy pairings here. dont like dont read. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows and for nothing more. Thank you.

* * *

**Author's Annoying Ramblings:** Yep I'm back. I've actually been making my deadlines isnt that great!! Anyway, my little sisters just turned five years old. Everyone wish her a Happy Birthday!! She's getting so big. I know I'm such a sap when it comes to her but that happens when you pretty much raise your siblings. I'm so proud of her -tear- Anyway. Yea I'm still a procrastinating imbisile. I started this chapter at 1 o'clock this morning and wrote on it till 3:30 then went to bed and started again at like 6 and just finished. Its like 7:30 here. Jeeze I really need to get my act together. Anyway I'll let you read the story now. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Overheard Conversations**

After Professor Snape ran out of the classroom everyone immediately broke out in conversation about what we had all just witnessed. A single glance at the Slytherins told me what they thought of it and Parkinson's shrill voice confirmed it. They all agreed that he'd deserved what had just happened. That really got my mind going. No one deserves something like that to happen to them.  
I know I'd had a feeling since the train ride here that something was wrong with Malfoy but I guess, deep down, I had hoped that it was just my mind finding ways to relieve boredom. This cements it though. There is deffinately something terribly wrong here.  
I quickly packed my books into my bag and start toward the door. With all the commotion it is very likely that I can get out of the classroom unnoticed. Really the only people I really have to worry about are Ron and Hermione. Thankfully, they seem to be in a deep conversation with the other. Perhaps I've just found another reason that I'm glad they got together.  
Once I enter the hallway I continue down the corridor at a jog. I want to catch up with Professor Snape before he gets to the infirmary. For some reason I really want to know what's wrong with Malfoy. What could have happened to him to make something like that happen to him? What could he have been remembering?  
As I turn into the hallway to the infirmary, Snape is just walking through the door. I quickly run forward and stop the door just before it closes. Something tells me that I shouldn't be eavesdropping on what is going on inside. I think that must be my conscience. This time, I'm deffinately not listening to it. My curiosity will have to win out this time.  
Stepping forward I lean over so that I can just see through the crack in the door and spot Madame Pomfrey leaning over an unconscious Malfoy.  
  
-------------End Harry POVBegin Pomfrey POV (A/N: Hehe)-------------------  
  
"Why didn't it work?!" I can tell that Severus is angry. I personally don't blame him. I've only seen the man worried twice in my life and both times it has been because young Draco Malfoy has ended up in my care.  
"I'm not sure Severus," I reply calmly. Yes, my voice is calm but inside I'm just as worried as the man who stands across from me. "He came in this morning and took his potion. I just don't understand why the potion didn't work."  
Oh now he's glaring at me. I pull out my wand and quietly begin healing some of the smaller cuts on the boy's body. I learned from last time that it was impossible to heal the wound on his stomach with magic. All the while I brace myself for the explosion that I'm certain is going to happen any moment.  
"Not sure!" Oh there it is. See I should be the divination professor I've had more predictions come true that Trelawney and I just started a few weeks ago. "That potion was designed to prevent an episode such as this from accruing. I brewed it myself and I know it was done correctly. There must have been a problem with the way it was administered."  
"I assure you that the boy had no problem drinking down the potion Severus." I reply quietly. It's always so hard to keep calm with that man in my infirmary. "If you can't keep your voice down and let me tend to my patient then I suggest waiting outside."  
That shut him up. Good he was really starting to annoy me. I reach forward and carefully removed the boys bloodstained shirt. His wounds don't seem to be as extensive as the last time. I wonder why that is, if he relieved the memories the wounds should have all returned.  
"I was able to get through to him before all the memories came back. Thankfully I was able to get his attention before the worst of the wounds could return."  
Oh well that explains it. Wait a minute! I know I didn't say that out loud. I inwardly gasp as I glance down at the young Malfoy's chest. He's somehow managed to lose even more weight since leaving the infirmary the last time. He's been assuring me that he's been eating. It seems we have more to worry about than memories.  
It's a shame really that the day the boy finally begins talking to me again is the day that he has to live through it once more. "Severus go to the fireplace and call the Headmaster here. He needs to be informed." I can see that he is about to protest but one glance from me stops him and he quickly turns and walks away.  
  
------------------End Pomfrey POVBegin Snape POV(A/N: This is during the same time period as above just Snapes thoughts during it so yeah bear with me please!!!)------------------------  
  
"Why didn't it work?!" I yelled at the mediwitch. That potion that she has me making for Draco is supposed to stop this from happening. I give up trying to keep my composure. I know it is an un-winnable battle.  
If only I had been there that night. I would have been able to stop this all from happening in the first place. Oh she's talking again.  
"I'm not sure Severus." Not Sure!! How can she not be sure?! "He came in this morning and took his potion. I'm just not sure why the potion didn't work." I can feel my temper rising as she speaks. Blast me and my quick temper.  
Oh when the hell. "Not sure!! That potion was designed to prevent an episode such as this from happening. I brewed it myself and I know it was done correctly. There must have been a problem with the way it was administered."  
"I assure you that the boy had no problem drinking down the potion Severus." That woman is so infuriating. Oh god she's got more to say. "If you can't keep your voice down and let me tend to my patient then I suggest waiting outside."  
How dare she? No I must keep my mind on the problem. I glance back down at my godson as Pomfrey removes his shirt. My godson. Some godfather I've turned out to be. Can't even protect the boy when he's not even three feet away from me.  
I look up and notice the questioning look in Pomfrey's eyes and decide to answer her unanswered question. "I was able to get through to him before all the memories came back. Thankfully I was able to get his attention before the worst of the wounds could return."  
I let my eyes drift back to the still form of my godson. He's almost unrecognizable to the boy he was in his first year here. I know how he acted toward the other students but he had an image to uphold. Lucius' image. But in private he was a mischievous boy. Now he's just a shell of the boy he used to be. Now he's forced to fight just to live on. And it's my fault. I knew that things weren't what they appeared to be at Malfoy Manor yet I allowed him to return. I should have done something to stop it. Yet all I did was stand back and watch.  
I'm drawn out of my thoughts by Pomfrey telling me to summon Dumbledore. Without answering her I turn and make my way over to the fireplace  
  
-------------------------End Snape POVBeing 3rd Person Omniscient (I think this is the last one. Repeat. I THINK)--------------------------  
  
Moments later Albus Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace and stepped into the infirmary. "How is young Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, the twinkle in his eyes now nonexistent.  
"Well, he's not as bad as the last time he was in here but he's still in pretty bad shape." Madame Pomfrey replied.  
"Is there any reason that the potion may not have worked," Albus asked turning toward Snape.  
"None," the pale man replied instantly, "I took special care on it. The brew was perfect."  
"Is there any way that someone could have gotten in here and tampered with it?" the older man said, glancing over at the unconscious boy on the bed. "He has many enemies now. Is there any way someone could have found out about the potion and tampered with it?"  
"That's always a possibility," Pomfrey said as she quietly bandaged the large gash on Malfoy's abdomen. "But who could have pulled something like that off?"  
"Mr. Malfoy has earned himself quite a few enemies. Many of which are right here in this school." He turned and glanced at the silent Potions Professor before continuing. "The best we can do is keep a close watch on those that we know are against him. I gave the Prefects their own rooms this year for Mr. Malfoy's sake. I believe we have no reason to worry about anything happening to him in his room. We merely need to watch him while he's in the hallways and in classes." He then turned back to the nurse and concluded "Poppy might I suggest keeping Mr. Malfoy's potions in a safe place. Preferably somewhere that just the two of you will know about."  
At her nod the Hogwarts Headmaster turned and strode from the room.  
  
At the sound of footsteps headed his way Harry ran across the hall and hid in a shadowy corner.  
He had just managed to hide himself as the infirmary doors opened and Professor Dumbledore emerged into the hallway. He allowed the doors to close fully before turning toward the hiding boy and saying "I suggest Harry that you let secrets come out in due time." With that he turned and walked down the hall toward his office leaving a thoroughly confused Harry Potter behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** And theres chapter 6. I hope it was worth the weeks wait. I'm pleased with it I must say. But you know what why dont you tell me what you think just so I know for sure.

**Here's your shout outs**

* * *

**Jessi Malfoy:** Sorry I havent posted my site up yet. I've been seriously swamped. I'll get it up as soon as possible and as always its great to hear from ya.

**Enelya Aldarion:** I'm really glad you enjoyed that chapter. Those memories were so hard to write. I'm glad you like them.

**silverblue-eyes:** Well even though it took away from sleep and homework time I'm really glad you like the story. Heh thanks for the review

**irina-amore-caritas:** YAY someone else who likes to ramble. I'm afraid I'm not evil though. Well actually I can be at times lol. But hey leaving Draco bleeding adds to the suspense. I think I'm evil just for what I have planned for him throughout the fic though. heh. -Hands you a Draco plushie- there now you can hug Draco whenever you want. lol thanks for the review.

**padfoot887**: Thanks so much for the confidence booster.

**Melagic:** It's always great to have a new reader. I'm glad you like it. I know the chapters are a bit short but I'm working on it. I think I'm gonna make them continually get longer from now on but I'm afraid I cant promise anything just yet.

**Isabel:** I'm glad you like it. thanks for the review.

**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus:** It's always great to hear from you!! -catches the popcorn you threw and pops it into her mouth- hmm needs salt. lol thanks for the review I hope you liked this chapter.

**Adenara Yatman:** I apologize if I spelled your name wrong I cant see the other screen right now. I'm really glad that you like the fic so far. I hope that this chapter was to your liking!!

**YAY!!! I GOT NEW REVIEWERS!!! --**Dances a little victory dance--- I love new reviewers. Of course I love my old reviewers too. I LOVE YOU ALL!! lol sorry I've had too much caffein today. --Hands everyone a Draco Plushie complete with bandages--- lol

* * *

**A/N:** alright everyone thats it for this week. Now Just one little thing you could do with me. You see that little button at the bottom of your screen. Push it and give me a lovely little review. Constructive critisism is very welcome but no flames please.

**See you all Tuesday **

**Kay**


	7. Awakeningand Friends?

**A/N:** Hey all. I"M BACK!! hehe and I've got the next chappie. And guess what!! ITS HAPPY! --does victory dance-- go me! Anyway this chapter is 374 words longer than the last. Great isnt it? I'm making them longer now. It makes me so happy.

**By the way:** I wanted to explain Poppy's personality last chapter. YOu know how she was herself when she talked but she was always joking to herself. Well the nurse at my school is a lot like Poppy you know very strict in her office and such but I caught her once when she thought she was alone and she was being such a dork.

* * *

**Warnings:** None for this chapter cause its HAPPY!!

**And:** This is slash meaning Male Male relationships. You dont like dont read. Flames will be used to make smores and nothing more thank you.

**Also:** the poem before hand is one I wrote last night and it just worked so well. I hope you think so too.

**Ramblings:** My fourth of July sucked by the way. But I got to play mechanic. My friends car broke down and I had to fix it. well tried to at least. And I was dressed in white. Almost ruined one of my favorite outfits it sucked. Now you wanna hear somethin sad. My lifes turning out a lot like DRaco's--screams--its not fair!! my friends have all turned against me. --pouts-- anyway thats ok cause if they were really my friends they wouldnt do that right. O well. heh. I"m watching charmed right now does anyone here like that show. Anyway ill let you read now. ciao!

* * *

**Friendship**  
  
The one thing

I've always wanted.

Someone to care for

Who cares in return,

And someone

I can count on

To always be there.

I've searched my whole life

For a friend that is true

And now that you've

Come into my life

Could this friend be you?--Me

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Awakening...and friendship?  
**  
"Where did you run off to after Potions Harry?" Hermione asked him later on that evening. The moment Harry had emerged into the common room, Ron and Hermione had followed him up to the boys dormitory and trapped him.  
"I went for a walk Herms," Harry replied calmly sitting upon his four- poster. He looked back and forth between his two best friends before continuing, "I thought you two would like some time alone. After all you don't always need me around."  
"Oh?" a small smile played across the brunettes face as she stared at her dark haired friend. "That was thoughtful Harry."  
"Yeah mate, I guess I did like having Mione to myself. No offense or anything."  
"But Harry, you know that you're always welcome to spend time with us."  
"I know Herms. But you two deserve some time alone together. You are after all a couple now and couples need their alone time," Harry of course had his own plans for this so-called alone time he was giving his two best friends. His agenda however was not something that he wished to discuss with them now.

* * *

That conversation had taken place nearly two days ago and Harry now found himself seated beside the still unconscious form of his former enemy. He wasn't exactly sure when his feelings for the blond had changed from enmity to concern and tolerance but sometime along the way they had done just that and Harry found that he wasn't exactly appalled by this strange turn of events. In fact he was particularly happy with this new development.  
It had taken quite a bit of persuasion on not only his but the Headmaster's part as well to get Madame Pomfrey to allow the dark-haired Gryffindor to remain in the Hospital Wing with his former nemesis. In the end, however, she had reluctantly given in and allowed it. So, Harry now spent his evenings by the other boy's side awaiting his awakening and taking over the watch so that the school's nurse could return to her other patients.  
After the first night of Draco's stay he had been moved to a private room away from the prying eyes of his peers. The room wasn't very large; the only furniture that adorned it was a single bed, end table and chair—in which Harry could frequently be found. The walls were white, much like the rest of the infirmary and a single window faced the forest.  
The small young man on the bed had stirred quite a few times during his stay but Madame Pomfrey had quickly administered a dreamless sleep potion; saying that he needed his rest if he was going to recover properly. Harry easily understood the purpose for this course of action but frequently found himself worrying about the other boy.  
Draco had always been rather small and thin for his age and from the looks of it he was outrageously underweight when he first arrived two days prior. The fact that he hadn't been able to eat at all during his stay so far wasn't helping this fact in the slightest and Harry found himself hoping that the other boy would wake soon, not only so that he could make amends with his rival, but so that the small boy could begin his mental recovery and receive the nutrition his body so obviously needed.  
The starched white blankets were pulled halfway up the blond boy's chest though the bandages, which covered the wound on his abdomen, were still slightly visible above the fabric. Harry found his eyes wandering to the slightly off white cloth and remembered what Draco had looked like when he had first entered the small room the first night.  
  
-----------------Flashback---------------------  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned and walked through a small oak door to the far right of the infirmary and was followed closely by a curious and concerned Harry.  
The sight that the 16 year old met upon his entrance was far from anything he had expected. The unconscious boy on the bed had numerous scars covering his chest and arms. The thing that caught Harry's attention, however, was the blood-soaked bandage that covered his stomach.  
Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey removed the bandages and his eyes widened at the sight that met him. Running from Draco's side to just above his other hip was a deep gash that was still bleeding freely. He found his eyes drifting between the uncommonly pale boy's face and the deep wound that marred the pale flesh.  
The emerald eyed boys eyes remained on the place where the gash lay hidden for a few long moments after Pomfrey had rebandaged it before turning to look up at Malfoy's face. Even in slumber the boy seemed to be in almost constant pain.  
It was at that moment that Harry had known for certain that whatever happened to his former foe over the summer holidays was something that he wanted to keep from reoccurring at all costs.  
Glancing once more at the other boy's pale arms he asked the nurse, "Do you know what those are from, they don't seem as new as the wounds from today but they aren't exactly scars yet."  
The nurse looked sadly over at the other boy and replied, "I do know mister Potter but it is not my place to tell you. All I can say is that he refuses help for it." She then looked at him curiously for a moment before continuing; "Perhaps he would talk to you about it. Would you be willing to talk to him?"  
Harry nodded, he had an idea of what the scars were from but had never thought that Draco could be capable of doing something like that to himself. Hoping that he was jumping to conclusions and overreacting, Harry decided to wait for the other boy to wake up and attempt to get some answers from him then.  
  
-----------------------End flashback-------------------  
  
Harry glanced over at the sleeping boy on the bed. He looked more comfortable now than he did then for his face no longer portrayed any type of discomfort. The fact that he was still unconscious after two days is the only thing that had the boy-who-lived nervous at the moment. Madame Pomfrey had not given him any dreamless sleep potion since the night before and that normally would have worn off by now. It was supposed to have worn off approximately two and a half hours ago actually.  
Sighing, Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his potions book. 'Might as well get this done' he thought to himself as he opened it and began reading over his homework. Potions had never been Harry's best subject and the fact that his mind kept turning to the boy on the bed did not help his concentration in the slightest.

* * *

The dark-haired boy opened his eyes and looked about the room. It took him a moment to register that he was still in the infirmary and why he was there before thinking to himself, 'Must have fallen asleep.' He glanced over at the still form on the bed before looking at the clock. It read 3:30 am. 'Wonder what could've woken me up.'  
It was at that moment that the boy heard a soft groan from the bed beside him and the blond boy stirred slightly. Setting the still open and almost forgotten Potions text on the end table, Harry stood up and walked over to the single bed. Resting his hands on the edge of the bed he leaned over and looked into the now open eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
Dull silver met bright emerald for a moment before either boy so much as moved.  
"Potter?!" Draco exclaimed. He moved to sit up but, wincing at the pain it caused, was forced to lie back once more. The pain evident in his eyes for only a moment before the cold mask fell into place.  
"It's about time you woke up," Harry replied simply, a slight smile on his relieved face.  
"Sorry to disappoint you Potter but I had no plans on dying." Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a question from the other boy. "Why are you here anyway?"  
"Madame Pomfrey needed to be able to care for the other students so someone needed to sit with you just incase you started to wake up," Harry answered with a grin.  
"No...I mean _**why**_."  
"Well..." Harry paused for a moment before he continued, "concern I guess. I mean after witnessing what happened to you in Potions I'm certain everyone that was there was concerned for you."  
"I don't need pity Potter," Malfoy stated, his icy grey eyes narrowing. "Especially not yours."  
"It's not pity Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "It's compassion."  
"They're the same thing!"  
"I don't pity you," Harry said, lowering his voice once more. "What happened to you in Potions really got me thinking. I didn't pity you. I was concerned. I was worried about you Malfoy. That's why I'm here. That's why I've sat by your bed the past two nights just to watch you sleep and make sure you were alright. I was worried because..." he paused for a moment looking down at the startled blond, "for some reason I don't hate you anymore. I'm actually starting to realize I never really did. It was just a pitiful schoolboy rivalry. Well, I'm sick of this rivalry and I'm sick of arguing with you all the time. The fact of the matter is that some time over the span I've been sitting here I've stopped thinking you of the enemy. I've started to think of you like a friend." "A friend?" Draco asked, barely able to mask the shock in his voice. "If you remember correctly, I've offered you friendship before," he continued, his voice growing icy.  
"That was five years ago Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "Don't tell me your still sore about that."  
"I'm not sore, I was just stating a fact." Harry found himself resisting the urge to laugh as the other boy pouted.  
"The fact is that it's in the past and people change. Besides right about now you really could use all the friends you can get. I'm offering you friendship and whether you accept mine or not I will still consider you one."  
Draco looked questioningly up at the emerald-eyed teen that stood above him. Could they be friends? Was it possible to put their pasts behind them? What would happen if Lucius found out? Would Harry be in more danger than he already was because of their friendship? Questions like these ran through his mind as he watched the other boy. He was brought out of his thoughts however when Harry spoke again.  
"What do you say we start over from the beginning?" Harry asked him, not missing the distant look that had appeared in his eyes.  
"Well...I guess," Draco replied some reluctantly. "But this doesn't mean that I'm going to be friends with Weasley and Granger."  
"All I'm asking is that you start no fights."  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
"Alright then." Harry reached out to the boy on the bed and said, "My name's Harry...Harry Potter. But call me Harry."  
Draco looked at the offered hand uneasily for a moment before slowly grasping it in his own. "Draco Malfoy."  
Neither boy could suppress the smile that lit their faces that dark night. Each had found something they had undoubtedly needed. One found the comfort of a friend in a world where he was now outcast and in a time where his life had gone into an unmistakably downward spiral. The other had found a kindred spirit with whom he could finally connect in a way he couldn't with his dorm mates or even his closest friends. He had found someone whom would finally understand him. At least more than anyone else ever could.  
In short the two lonely souls had found each other. That night, each of them made a silent vow that they would never let anything take the other away from them. They would allow no one, NO ONE to come between them. Or so they hoped.

* * *

**A/N:** SO so so what did you think huh. I liked it personally. hehe. anyway I guess you should review so that I know what you thought huh. Oh and guess what I am on 21 ppls author alerts now and its basically because of this story so thank you all so much i love you all.

**Now for your shout outs

* * *

**

**Jessi Malfoy:** My sister says thanks for the cake and gift. Heh. I hope you liked this chapter!!

**silverblueeyes:** Thanks so much for the confidence booster. I hope this chapter meets with satisfaction. And well...as long as you dont mind losing sleep and study time then I dont either I guess. I'll go back and look for those errors you mentions thanks for telling me.

**kt:** thanks for the review

**BioHazrdusMatrial3:** Wow now thats a super confidence booster. Thank you so much that meant a lot.

**Darkened child:** It brought you to tears? Wow! Yea its done that to me too. And believe it or not I dream this stuff. Isn't that weird? I dream up everything I write. And yes I have really messed up dreams.

**Lanne666:** I hope that clarrified that Pomfrey knew. Oh and dont worry about the Slytherins they come in next chappie hehe and thanks for telling me about the errors I'll fix em.

alrighty then --Hands out Pictures of Blaise Zambini along with little darts-- trust me you'll want these. (hint hint)

* * *

**Thanks again everyone and I'll see you next Tuesday**

**Kaydera**

Oh and the next chapter is all Slytherin. Its their time to shine and your gonna really hate them after this. Hehehehe --evil laugh--


	8. Slytherins conversations and Plots Oh My...

**A/N:** Hey Guys!!! I'm back!! I am so sorry that this took so long. I was at my aunts and she didnt have the internet. Anyway. I really hope no ones mad at me for being gone so long. I missed a couple of upload dates. I feel really bad about it guys. Oh but guess what. Tomorrow 7-31 is my 1 year for being a member of I'm so happy I love this site lol.

**Warnings:** The Slytherin's are in this chapter. Beware for plots. Oh and theres a lovely little verbal spar between two charries and no I wont say who here.

**Also:** This is SLASH male/male pairings dont like dont read. homophobes turn your buts around and walk away now. You. Have. Been. Warned.

**Flames:** Will be used to make hotdogs and SMORs hehe!

no Ramblings today. I'll just let you get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Slytherins Conversations and Plots...O MY!!  
**  
Two weeks passed in relative silence at Hogwarts. Things were silent. Perhaps too silent. Some might say it was the calm before the storm; and oh what a storm this would be. But in the Slytherin dungeons things were not so quiet.  
  
For the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years, the final class before the weekend was nearly over. As they sat in their Potions class finishing up their latest potion-a nasty potion that was a lot like a strengthening solution only stronger-the Slytherins who had already finished were whispering quietly amongst themselves, their gazes falling every once in a while on two students who sat at the front of the class.  
  
"Look at him, all buddy buddy with the Gryffindorks," Pansy said disgustedly as she looked over where Draco was working with Harry.  
  
"I know," Millicent replied her voice just loud enough for the two boys to hear, "You'd've thought he could sink no lower. Now he's not just a coward and blood traitor but he's even run to the enemy for help."

* * *

"Just ignore them," Harry said as he noticed Draco's hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "They're not worth the effort."  
  
"I know that Harry," Draco replied, turning back to their cauldron. He picked up his stirring rod and began to stir the potion in a counterclockwise motion; trying, unsuccessfully, to ignore the whispers going on at the table behind him.  
  
Harry watched his companion closely throughout the remainder of the class. As the whispers continued, he could tell that they were beginning to wear on his newfound friend. Though, his body was relaxed as he concentrated on stirring their potion, he could tell by the look in Draco's eyes that he was still letting what the Slytherins said get to him.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Draco asked, feeling Harry's eyes on him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry replied. "And dont just say 'Yea I'm fine' either cause I know you're not."  
  
Draco looked up from his stirring and stared into the green eyes of his friend. Seeing the concern in them he sighed and said, "Can we not talk about it right now?"  
  
"Fine but we are going to talk about it" Harry replied, deciding to ignore the fact that Draco had merely rolled his eyes at him and gone back to stirring their potion.  
  
"Fill your vials and bring them to the front of the class," the dark-haired Potions Master said. "I want a three foot essay on the effects of asphodile when applied correctly as well as incorrectly to the basic sleeping draft; due at the start of class on Monday."

* * *

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Harry asked as he and Draco sat in front of the fire in Draco's room. He glanced over to where the blond boy was sitting and felt himself smile dispite the worry he felt for the other boy.  
  
'It's amazing what can change in two weeks,' Harry thought to himself as he waited for the blond to respond (A/N: hehe I rhymed....Sorry you can continue the fic now) The two boys had somehow managed to go from Hogwarts number one rivals to being borderline best friends.  
  
"Why does something always have to be wrong?" Draco asked, his voice sounding somewhat annoyed. "Am I not allowed to have a bad day? For Merlin's sake Harry, every time I so much and sigh you start acting like I could have a nervous breakdown any moment!"  
  
"Well pardon me for worrying about my friend!" Harry replied heatedly.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about!" Draco nearly yelled back.  
  
"Then what do you call this?" Harry asked as he walked up to the blond and yanked back the sleeve of his robes. Fresh scabs were surrounded by pale scars. "If there's nothing to worry about, why do you do this?"  
  
A shocked look passed over the shorter boy's features before settling on a cool glare as he pulled his hand out of the dark-haired boy's grasp. "Is that why you wanted to be friend all the sudden then? Someone talk you into finding out my problems did they? Thought that maybe the boy-who-lived could probably fool me into trusting him and telling right?"  
  
"Merlin Draco, why is it so hard for you to understand that someone could actually care enough about you to worry?" Harry said, his own voice now growing slightly annoyed at the blond's childishness.  
  
The other boy's clear blue eyes suddenly grew icy as he glared at his friend. "Maybe because no one ever has and I dont expect anyone ever will." His voice grew cold as he spoke and when he continued he was all but yelling at the other boy, "You dont know what my life's been like,Harry! Stop pretending that you do!"  
  
"Well I would know if you'd just tell me." Harry replied, struggling to regain his calm.  
  
"I can't do that. Don't you get it. I can't do that."  
  
With a sigh the blue-eyed teen tuend away and walked over toward his desk, where he sat down and pulled out his Potions text. "I think, maybe, you should just go, Potter."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"GO!!" Draco yelled, not taking his eyes of the book before him.  
  
"Fine," Harry replied with a sigh as he turned and walked over to the door. Before walking out he paused and said, "No body talked me into becoming your friend Draco. Maybe it's time you realized that, sometimes, people really do care about you. I'll stop by tomorrow after dinner, alright?" When the other boy didn't answer, Harry sighed and left the room, hoping that his friend will have calmed down by the next night.  
  
Draco sat for a moment, thinking over what Harry had just said. Could someone really care and not want something in return? Part of him believed it but the other part kept telling him otherwise. With a sigh, he rose from his seat and quickly crossed the room. He stopped however, just as he reached the room's exit and, after a moments hesitation and a sigh of defeat, turned away once more.  
  
'Stupid,' Draco thought of himself. 'Stupid, stuipd STUPID!' With this final thought he turned towards the wall, sharp pains flashing through his arm as his right hand connected with the solid wall.  
  
**(A/N: Ok time for a breif pause. Now we're switching characters and places. No we're not going to Harry, though I would love to do that but I donno I wanna finsh this so I can post it so Onward to the dungeons...)**

* * *

"Alright Zambini, what did you call us all here for?" Pansy Parkinson asked the dark haired boy as she and a small group of 6th and 7th year Slytherins stood around him.  
  
"I think it's time that we let Malfoy get what's coming to him," the boy replied calmly. His deep brown eyes surveying those around him. "Tomorrow evening, this false sense of security we have allowed those around the traitor to feel will be yanked away...Parkinson," he said turning to the girl who stood beside him, "make certain everyone else is informed by Sunday that open season on Draco Malfoy has begun."  
  
The petite girl said nothing but nodded, a sly smile crossing her face momentarily.  
  
"Blaise" Milicent Bullstrode asked from her seat on the couch, "If no one else is going to know until the day after tomorrow, who gets to deliver the wonderful knews to the traitor?"  
  
A dark light flashed in the dark-haired Slytherin's eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of parchment with a single word written on it. "Leave that..." he said with a smirk, "to me."

* * *

**A/N:** ---Ducks under desk--- please dont hurt me. Harry and Draco had to have the fight it leads up to next chappie. I promise they'll be friends again soon ok. Please dont hurt me... okay Personally I really didnt like this chapter but you know what why dont you all review and tell me what you thought ok. I will so update next week I promise. 

**Now for the shout outs

* * *

**

**BioHazardousMaterial3:** Tankies for the review!! I hope you liked this chapter

**Lanne666:** I hope this chapter was to your liking. Sorry for taking so long

**Picc136:** I'll try and work on that. Thanks for the review!!

**hermione21:** Thanks for the review!!

**BlueEpiks13:** I hope you liked the chapter

**Inylan:** Sorry bout the cliffie and about this one in this chapter. heh.

**lostkitty: **first off I wish I had a friend like Harry too. Everyone just needs a Harry. I'm glad you like the story and yea poor Draco...

**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus:** WooHoo I got that without looking!! I hope its right. lol... It's always great to hear from ya!!

**fierysoulgirl:** Thaks for much for the review I'm really glad you like the story so far

**Virgin Sacrifice:** I"m so glad you like the story thanks for the review!!

**Freddysgurl8904:** I'm glad you like the story!!

**cannihavea-soda: ---**tear----all of your reviews really made me feel good. Did I really make you jealous or were you just saying that? Either way thanks. Yea I've always thought there was more depth to Draco that JK Rowling shows us and I wanted to capture some of that. I'm really sad to say that the only reason the third chapter was even remotely believable is because Draco's 'Release' is something I used to do. But I think it really fits well. I know how it feels to have a beta just up and leave. All of mine have done that. I mean ALL of them. It sucks. ---sighs--- oh well such is life right? heh. WooHoo I left ya speechless...TWICE.... ----does victory dance---- go me go me go me its my birthday Yeah!! Yeah that last chapter was my happy break from angstyness chapter. But the angest is back full force!!

**Kristen:** Thanks so much for the boost in my confidence!! I'm so glad you like the story so far.

* * *

Alright does anyone wanna know what happens next chappie. Lets just say that in order for it to be allowed on here and still be up to my standards I've set for myself (which are teribly high) its going to be difficult but I think I know what I"m gonna do. Lets just say Draco's life is about to take a turn for the worse.

**See ya Tuesday**

**Kay**


	9. Behind the Closed Door

**A/N:** Hey guys. Look I updated and so soon too. GO ME!! Anyway I have a few special things to say today before I let you get on with the story alright.

**First off:** I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep to my update Tuesday thing as you can see I havent been making it and today I'm early. See school starts for me the 19th but starting tomorrow I have Vocal Jazz day camp and I know I wont have time then.

**Secondly:** Please read the poem before this as well. It goes with the end of the chapter as well as the next one. Well possibly the next one depending on your answers.

**Speaking of which:** At the bottom of this chapter there will be a few questions for you to answer. They're things to help me with the next chapter basically asking if you want two different things to happen. you know which one you want and such.

**Now for my normal stuff**

**Warnings:** This is Slash meaning M/M pairings. If you dont like that, WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU READ THIS FAR FOR!!

**Warnings for this chapter:** umm I'm not telling much but some ppl may not like the end of it. Oh and its another cliffie!!! lol!!

**Ramblings:** I wanna suggest that everyone go see Spiderman2 and the Bourne Supremecy. They are both really good movies. And guess what!! I actually spent 400 dollars on clothes in TWO DAYS!! That is completely not like me. I usually hate shopping. But its my senior year and I wanna look good. I even bought a skirt and I HATE skirts. Uhh...yea thats it for now. Your free to read now.

* * *

**Behind the Closed Door**

Screams in the night

Echo through these halls

A horrifying flight

Written across these walls

Painful past

Mournful present

A hope that should last

That simply doesnt

Tears of blood

Fall from your eyes

Like rain drenched mud

You've lost your disguise

You're spirits they dampen

It's happened before

These things that happen

Behind the closed door ---Me

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Behind the closed door**

"Harry...HARRY!"

"huh...Oh what is it Herms?" I asked turning towards the girl on her left.

"Are you alright? I mean, you haven't spoken at all today," Hermione said, giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine, Herms. I just...got a lot on my mind I guess." Casting a quick glance around the hall I turned back to my food and my thoughts.

'Draco hadn't been to a single meal today and I found myself beginning to worry. Over the past two weeks he had begun to eat once more. I mean, actually EAT his meals and not just push his food around. Of course he still only ate a little at a time but it was a start. Now he's back to skipping meals and he's skipped all three today.

'Could it be that he's still angry with me? I mean I didn't mean to pry I just wanted to know what was wrong. Maybe I was pushing too hard for him to tell me. I mean, I probably should have approached the fact that I thought he may be harming himself in a different manner. I'm really not even positive that he did those cuts. I'm pretty close to positive but I'm not there yet. Oh but the way he reacted. He got so angry about my knowing, why else would he be so angry about that? Or maybe its the fact that he didnt do them and I just assumed he did.

'But what if he thinks I'm angry with him? Would he really skip meals just because he thought I didnt want to see him? Then again it probably wouldnt take much to make him skip a meal. But all three? Did I even really seem angry when I left him yesturday? I dont think so, but what if he thought I did? But I told him I'd stop by tonight after dinner...what if he thinks I'm just going to try and make him tell me about the scars?'

I look down at my watch, dinner had just started not even ten minutes ago. 'Hermione and Ron have been getting suspicious enough about my disappearing acts lately. Would they take it the wrong way if I left now? Probably.

'I just hope that Draco and I can still be friends. I dont know what I'd do if he pushed me away. It's so strange to think like that. Just over two weeks ago I would have been happy to have him not want to be anywhere near me and now...Things just changed so much. Over the past two weeks I've gotten to know the real Draco. It's amazing how well someone can act sometimes. I admire him for being able to pretend to be so heartless when, inside, he was quite the opposite.

'It made me feel good to be the one with him all those times. Sure it was in secret but it felt so wonderful to be the one to make him laugh. To make him smile...He looks good when he smiles, it really suits him. But the smile never reaches his eyes. I wanna be the one to make him smile; truly smile. But what if my pushing him to tell me about his scars pushed him just that much farther away?

'But what if he does something drastic? What if he's hurting himself right now?' I feel my eyes widen at this thought. 'Oh gods what if he's hurt himself? The mere thought makes my stomach twist and I feel my appetite, small as it was, slip away. "I'm not hungry," I say to my friends as I stand suddenly. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Alright there Harry?" Ron asked, looking up from his plate for, what I guess, the first time tonight.

"Fine," I reply forcing myself to sound such, "I just have some pent up energy. Need to get rid of it, you know. I'll be in the dorm later though." Without waiting for either of them to answer I turned from the table and hurried from the hall returning to my thoughts at the same time.

'What would I do if Draco had done something? For some reason I dont even want to think about that. How can things change so much in such a short amount of time? I mean we were more than likely to curse each other in the halls that look at each other just a few short weeks ago and now I'm worried about what I'm going to do if Draco's de...I cant even think it. Normally I can at least bring myself to think of the possibility of losing a friend. Ron and Hermione are always in danger just for being around me. Why can't I even bear to think of Draco like that?

"What's different about him?" I ask myself allowed as I walk toward his room. 'Why does the Prefect hall have to be so far from the Great Hall?'

"Where you going Harry?" I look up at the sound of someone saying my name.

"Oh, hey Rayne. I'm just going for a walk. What about you? Why aren't you down at dinner?"

"I just finished a tutoring session with Professor Flitwick. I'm heading to dinner now."

"Alright, well...I'll see you around then." I say, wanting to continue my journey to Draco's room, which was now only three hallways down. 'So close that I can see it.'

"By Harry," I hear her say as we both walk away from each other. "By the way, he likes you too."

"What? I ask turning back to her.

"He likes you too. He's not mad "

"Who are you talking about Rayne?" I ask, truly confused now.

"Draco," she says with a smile before turning and hurrying down the hall toward the Great Hall.

I stare after her for a moment, wondering what she was talking about. 'Draco likes me too? Well, yea, we're friends. But, for some reason, I dont think that thats what she meant. But I dont like him like that do I.' For some reason I dont even have to think about the answer to that question, 'Yes...I do. But Draco's not even gay. Or, at least...I dont THINK that he is. How does she know Draco anyway? I'll have to ask her one of them that later...But she said he's not mad at me.'

I turn once more and continue down the hall at a slightly faster pace. 'He's not mad at me, which means that there was another reason that he didnt want to come to meals today and I dont want to think of what those reasons could be.

As I enter the Prefect's Hall I find myself frozen in place as a scream echoes through the corridors. It's the type of scream that can make a persons blood run cold and I find myself shaken by its intensity. The pain it held was enough to widen my eyes and chill my very soul.

"Draco," I whisper to myself before running as fast as my legs will carry me down the hall toward the portrait at the end, hoping for nothing more that to get to Draco before something terrible happened to him.

Skidding to a stop outside of the portrait of a young girl I gasp out the word "Repentance." The portrait of the girl looked up at me with a frown before swinging open to reveal...

A shut door.

'That's never been there before,' I thought before reaching out and attempting to turn the handle. It wouldnt budge. I reached into my robes pocket and pulled out my wand, muttering "Alohamora" but nothing happened. The door remained locked and closed.

"Draco!" I yelled beating on the door. Part of me hoping for him to open the door and for all of this to be some way of getting back at me for trying to make him tell me about his arms.

I waited, pounding on the door with all my might. Nothing happened. No one opened the door and the door refused to move no matter how many times I cast the unlocking charm.

"Draco!" as I yelled his name a second time I felt tears of fear and frustration slide down the sides of my face. Why wasn't he answering? Reaching into my pocket I began to search for something to unlock the door with. Coming up with a paperclip, from the essay I was working on earlier with Hermione, I unbent it and knelt down and began my attempt to pick the lock on the mysterious door. "Draco, can you hear me?" I yelled as I worked on the lock. "If you can hear me say something!"

I scream out slightly as the pin in my hand grows hot and I feel it burn my hand. I reflexively yank my hand away, causing the pin to fall from the lock and fall to the ground. 'Something is wrong,' I say to myself. 'Really wrong.'

I throw myself at the door, grapsing the handle and attempt to push it open. Tears now run freely down my face as I realize that the person I had grown to care about, more than even I had realized, was in danger and I was once again powerless to do anything about it.

I stop for a moment, pressing my ear against the door, hoping to hear anything that may give me a clue as to what was happening to Draco behind the closed door.

Everything was silent. Too silent. It was as though no one was in the room yet something told me that the silence was something to fear. Suddenly I heard the slamming of a door and immediately found myself face down on the floor. The door I had been leaning on had vanished with the slamming of the other door.

Pushing myself back onto my feet I look in horror at the scene before me. The room is in total disarray, unlike the way that Draco usually keeps it. Picture frames are broken, they're glass covering the floor, and papers are strewn everywhere.

Blood was splattered across one wall and ripped material lay strewn about the room.

A sob escapes my throat as my eyes land on the figure lying motionless on the bed...

Draco...

* * *

**A/N:** I know I know another cliffie. PLease dont be angry with me but yea it was getting kinda long winded specially for one of my first person chappies. It was still somewhat long though which made me really proud of myself. Oh and I brought Rayne back. Hehe I love her. And yes shes an important character. You see how she knows Draco soon. Not too soon but soon. Umm...Well are you happy? Harry's realized that he likes Draco. I mean really likes Draco. And I made Harry cry because he was worried. Personally I kinda like this chapter and I dont say that often but how bout leaving your oppinions in a review along with the answers to the following questions...

**1)** Next chapter do you want to learn what happened to Draco (which means I'd have to go back in time which is fine) or do you want for him to wake up later and have it be a memory. Either way They're both almost finished so just say which you want and I'll finish that one.

**2)** What did you think of the poem. I know its a stupid question but I wanna know cause I really kinda like it and I think its one of my best so far.

**3)** If you want Draco to have a huge flashback when he wakes up would you like him to wake up next chapter or have a chapter with harry worrying at his bedside first.

**4)** If you want to see what happened to Draco next chapter instead of having him remember for ya would you like him to wake up the chapter after or have harry worry over him for a bit.

Thats it. simple huh.

**OK now for shout outs:**

* * *

**ShaeLynn:** For the bold and underline I used the Review/edit button that shows up when I first upload but it also seems that if I use WordPad the underline and stuff stays as well. I hope that helps some sorry if it doesnt. Thanks for the review.

**Saylie Rain:** Well Harry and Draco will be together soon so dont worry about that...--wink wink---

**BlueEpiks13:** I'm really glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review

**Robin the bird:** Yay I get to write a long reply!! I love these!! yea Ron was kinda like the twins there wasn't he? Oh well I thought it was funny...---shrugs---o well. Well...no it wasnt harry there but well you know soon who it was...I'm afraid that Draco's gonna uhh suffer for at least a few more chapters. He's still gotta get over everything thats happened things will get better in a few chapters but the angst is no where near done. See Harry did try to save the day. But the door wouldnt open. He even got BURNED while trying. Now that's caring. Anway thanks for all the reviews. I'm really glad you like the story so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**BioHazrdusMatrial3:** Have ever told you how much I enjoy getting your reviews? Well I do its always great to hear from you. I hope you liked the chapter...

**canihavea-soda:** yes I used to do that and no its in no way naive of you to not be able to imagine it. Never start it thought it really quite adicting. I hope you never have a reason to start. ---hugs back then jumps up and down---- I actually made someone jealous. I guess I may be too hard on myself when i write then. I'm such a perfectionist. Lol. I'm glad you like Harry in this story. I didnt want him to whine about everything you know. I mean he just seems the person who after a year of whining can get over it and realize that it wont help him. Yes youre review made me very happy and I'm glad you had fun at that concert!!

**smilesing:** Umm ---looks up--- sorry bout the cliffie. heh. Thanks for the review though!!

**Kristen:** Juicy stuff comes up soon. I'm kinda looking forward to writing it. I've never written anything like it so it'll be a challenge and I love challenges they make me do better than usual...-laughs--- wow i'm weird.

**kai/rei foreverkai major uke:** wow long name...I hope I got that right. If I didnt I apologize. ---laughs--- I love being evil. ITS SO FUN!!! Anyway I'm really glad you like the story so far. And...yes...Draco is miserable. Very miserable. ---runs over and hugs Draco--- Poor Dragon... but just a few more chapters and something good happens for him.

**silverblueeyes:** its ok that you didnt review the other chapter earlier. I understand really I do. And yes draco is very cute when he pouts. That discussion was actualy quite important so please remember it alright. Well at least I know one person wont hurt me. Thanks for that. I'm one of your favorite authors ---tears up and hugs you--- thank you so much. No ones ever told me that before. ---wipes eyes--- i think you just made my week. Harry's gonna try with all his being to be there for Draco through everything. Sadly he couldnt get to him this time but well...you cant stop everything I guess. Thanks for the review. Its really great hearing from ya!!

* * *

**A/N:** 10 REVIEWS!!! Go me. Go YOU!! Thank you all so much for your reviews. NOw go review this one. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT FOR ONCE. YOU GET A SAY IN WHAT HAPPENS!!

**See ya soon and loves much**

**Kay**


	10. Fallen on deaf ears

**AN:** Hey everyone! I'm back...well sort of. I dont have the internet anymore so I've got to count on my friends, school, and the library in order to update my stories. Sucks huh. I wont be able to update as much as I used to before but I will be updating once again. I've got the newest chapter with me. I had to rewrite it and I must say I enjoyed it.

I'm afraid that I wont be able to reply to my reviews this time. I'll probably update this chapter and do it at school or something. Anyway. I really hope that I havent lost too many of my once loyal readers because I missed updating this story and hearing from all of you. Anyway I'll stop rambling and get on with it now.

**Chapter 10**

**Fallen on Deaf Ears**

**Harry's POV**

"Draco," I whispered as I brushed his blood-soaked hair from his face. Recieving no response, I slowly placed two fingers against his throat to feel for a pulse. My hand shook asI held it in the air. I hesitated, afraid of what I might find or...what I might not find. After only a moments hesitation, however, I lightly touched his throat.  
His pulse was very faint and very weak.  
'Should I go for help?' I asked myself, afraid to leave his side. 'Yes, but what if the person who did this comes back to finish? What if we get back and it's already too late?' Just thinking these thoughts brought unshed tears to my eyes. I blinked them away and shook my head thinking, 'what am I thinking? If I dont go, he'll die.'  
Leaning down, I whispered into his ear, "I'm going to go and get help, Draco. Hang in there until I get back."  
Knowing that I wouldn't recieve an answer from the still form in front of me, I stood and sprinted from the room, only slowing to make certain that the portrait had closed behind me.

"Watch where you're going Potter," Blaise Zambini said angrily as I nearly ran into him outside of the Great Hall. Without looking at the other boy, I slowed to a brisk walk and entered the room.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ron and Hermione jump out of their seats as I hurried past them. Ignoring their worried looks, I walked up to the Headmaster and whispered, "Professor, please, come quickly!"  
"What's the problem, Harry?" the Headmaster replied, noting the unshed tears that still stood in my eyes.  
"It's Draco."  
This was all I had to say before Professor Dumbledore turned and whispered something to Professors Snape and McGonagall before they all stood and led me from the room. Before leaving the Hall, the headmaster turned to the students, who were now staring at our small group in curiosity, and said, "Do not be alarmed, a minor disturbance has just been reported and I must ask that all students remain in the hall until further notice." with this said, we all turned and walked from the room, ignoring the whispering of my classmates.  
In the hall, Professor Dumbledore sent McGonagall to the infirmary. Once she had disappeared down the corridor, he and Professor Snape followed me as I ran down the deserted hall. "Repentance," I nearly shouted as we neared Draco's room. Without waiting for the portrait to open completely, I ran in and felt for Draco's pulse once more. It was still there but even weaker than before. "I told you I'd be back," I said as I grasped the still blonde's hand. "I brought help."  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I'm afraid that we need for you to step away from Draco so that we can get him to the infirmary."  
With a silent nod, I stood and, letting go of Draco's hand, walked away from the bed to stand in the corning. I watched as Professor Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and levitated Draco upon it. I watched as Professor Snape pulled a small vial from his robes and poured its contents down the blonde's throat. I watched as the person I once loathed, now cared for, bled upon the white stretcher. I watched each intake of his breath. I watched and wished that I could do something to help instead of standing in the corner watching. I watched and felt something that I had never truly felt before; rage.

"Potter," I was pulled from my thoughts by Professor Snape's cold voice. "The headmaster wishes for you to follow us."  
Without answering, I followed the dark-haired Professor from the room. We easily caught up with the Headmaster, who was walking slower than us for fear of injuring the blonde even more.  
Our trip to the infirmary was a quiet one. I found myself staring at the still form beside me and felt rage boil within my very soul once more. As we rounded the corner and started down the corridor that led to the infirmary, I saw Draco's pale face contort in pain as a bone-chilling scream echoed through the hallway.  
Professor Snape walked ahead of us and threw open the inrimary doors to allow the headmaster and Draco through. Madame Pomfrey walked in from the back room shortly after we arrived and I saw her eyes widen in terror as they fell upon the form of my dearest new friend. "What's happened?" she asked, her voice betraying her worry. "Minerva informed me that there had been and incident with the Malfoy boy, but I hadn't thought it would be this severe." As she spoke she led the headmaster into the back room and helped him lay Draco onto the empty bed. I stood to the side, unwilling to let Draco leave my sight, yet terrified to hinder those who wished to help him.  
"We are uncertain as to what happened to Mr. Malfoy, Poppy," Dumbledore replied, the sparkle gone completely from his eyes. "I entrust him to your care."  
"I'll run a thorough scan to assess all of his injuries. Perhaps we can at least find how they were made." With that said she shood the three of us from the room.  
Once we were in the main infirmary, Professor Dumbledore led me over to a small sitting area where we both sat, Professor Snape nearby. "Harry,k I need you to tell me everything you know."  
"I dont really know anything, Professor," I replied honestly, my eyes darting back and forth between the door at the back of the room and the the Professor's face. "When I was able to get the door open, I found his like that on his bed."  
"What made you leave dinner to go and see him?"  
"We had a fight last night. I asked him about the cuts on his arms and it escalated from there. I was terrified that he was mad at me or that he'd done something to himself. He handn't been to meals at all today, you see. I was going to go and visit him after dinner, but I had a really bad feeling and couldnt wait any longer."  
"You knew his password, yet it took you a while to open his door," Professor Snape said as he walked up to stand beside Dumbledore's chair.  
"I heard screams when I got to the prefect hallway and ran to his room. The portrait opened just fine but there was a closed door behind it. No matter what spell I used it wouldnt open and, when I tried to open it the muggle way, I got burned." I held out my burned hand to prove that I was speaking the truth before I continued, "I heard a door slam and the door just vanished. And that's when I saw Draco."  
"Did you see anyone while you were walking the halls?" the Headmaster asked.  
"On my way there I past Rayne, but she was heading to dinner from a tutoring session with Flitwick." I paused for a moment, trying to remember if I'd past anyone else when my eyes widened slightly. "I ran into Zambini outside of the Great Hall when I went to get you though."  
I saw Professor Snape's eyes darken slightly at my words. "Severus, I want for you to have these students brought to my office," dumbledore said, the seriousness in his voice a slight shock to me.Without saying a word, Snape turned and stormed from the infirmary.  
It was moments later when Madame Pomfrey walked out of the back room. The grim look on her face causing my insides to twist in worry. With one look at the school nurse, Dumbledore stood and followed her into his office. Without wasting any time, I walked over and knelt beside the door to listen.  
"What have you found Poppy?" the Headmaster asked her.  
"He suffered a massive head trauma, Albus, because of this he's slipped into a coma. There was also a great amount of internal bleeding as well as the external injuries that he recieved. There doesn't seem to be magic involved at all, the cuts on his body were made by some sort of knife." She stopped.  
"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, obviously responding to a look the nurst had just given him.  
"He...he was raped Albus," the nurse replied, tears evident in her voice.  
At her words I felt the wind rush from my chest as though I had just been his with a very powerful curse. I stood from my crouched position by the door and walked over to the nearest bed, using the wall beside me to support my weight upon my now trembling legs.  
I sat down and stared at the shut door that was mere feet away from me. I felt a tear fall from my eye and did nothing to stop it. 'How could this happen?' I asked myself. I found myself unable to think as images of an unconscious Draco passed through my mind.  
I hastily wiped my eyes as the Headmaster and Pomfrey walked from her office. "You know Harry," the headmaster said, his face grim," that eavesdropping is not always the best way to find out information."  
I looked down at the bedsheets for a moment before saying, "It's not fair." My voice was barely more than a whisper as I felt tears spring to my eyes. I looked up at the adults in front of me and nearly screamed, "It's not fair!"  
"We know Harry," Albus said as he looked at me sadly.  
"Hasnt he been through enough since this summer?" I asked to no one in particular. My mid was racing. I felt rage's hot flame burning within my chest as hot tears flowed from my eyes. "Can I see him?" I asked, fighting to calm my voice.  
"Harry," Madame Pomfrey said ass he walked forward and sat beside me. "I know what it's like to almost lose a friend--especially one that you've only just gained. Yes, Draco has been through a lot these past few months. Far more than is fair, but you must be strong for him." I looked over at the Headmaster, who nodded in agreement, before facing the woman beside me. "If you let your anger rule you, you wont be of any help to him at all. Now," she said, standing from the bed, "I will allow you to see him, provided you don't lose your temper while in there. He's in a coma so we're not sure he'll be able to hear you but...talk to him. Let him know that you're there."  
I nodded as stood from the bed. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I walked slowly through the door. There was a single lamp sitting on the endtable beside the bed, it's dim light gave his platinum hair and ethereal glow as I gently pushed it from his eyes. He was now dressed in a pair of white pajamas that made the paleness of his skin seem all the more prominent. The cuts and bruises on his face, however, had been healed completely.  
I sat in the chair beside his bed and grasped his hand, "I'm here, Draco," I said quietly. "Madame Pomfrey said that you probably can't even hear me but...I've got afew things that I really need to say to you.  
"Dont you think it's strange?" I asked him. "A fewweeks ago you were my biggest rival and now you're once of my best friends. And, what's worse, I think...no, I know that I care about you more than that. I've enjoyed getting to know you Draco. The real you, not the one you were forced tobe.  
"I wanted you to know that I'm not angry with you. I probably couldn't be angry with you even if I wanted to." I laughed slightly before I continued, "Isn't it strange how things can change so much in such a short amount of time? I mean, three weeks ago I found myself making fun of you with Ron but now...now I find myself terrifed that I'm going to lose you. Isn't that sad? I dont know how you managed it Draco but you managed to make me need you.  
"I need you to be there when I need to laugh. I need you to be there when I need to cry. But, what I really need, is to hear you talk and to watch your thoughts flow through your eyes. Gods, I'm becoming such a sap. I blame that on you, you know. You've made me into a sap...I'll get you back for that one. It's the ultimate curse, that's what it is. You've cursed me Draco.  
"You've cursed me with your conversations. You've cursed me with the way you chew on your lower lip when you're concentrating. Gods I have terrible timing don't I. It takes you getting hurt for me to realize just how much I care about you. That's me, Harry Potter. The boy who lives to be naive. The boy who is learning that he could actually love.  
"All these days that I woke up and thought to myself, 'Today I will make Draco laugh.' leave it to me to not realize that I wanted to be the one to always make you laugh...make you smile. I know that you're probably not even gay but...well...that's why it's so much easier to tell you this now. At least then there's the possibility that you may not hear me.  
"Oh gods," I said, feeling tears run down my face once more. "I swear, if you give up on me, I will find some way to get you back for it. I dont think I can go on without you now Draco. I dont even want to. Even if I can only have your friendship that would be enough because you'd still be there. Please Draco...just wake up."

**3rd Person POV**

"Harry," Madame Pomfrey said as she entered the room, "It's time..." she looked down at the dark haired boy. His head was resting next to Draco's shoulder, propped up slightly on his arm. His face was tearstain and he held the other boy's hand tightly in his own.  
With an understanding look, she turned and walked from the room only to re-enter moments later carrying a blanket. she walked over to the sleeping boy and draped it over his shoulders before walking back to the door. Before closing it she turned to look at the two boys at said, "Never give up hope,"

**AN:** And that is that. Please review I really want to know what you think. I miss all of your reviews everyone I really look forward to reading them!


	11. Awakened to Darkness

**AN:** Hey guys I'm back again and I've got the next chapter. GO ME! I wrote this thing at 3:30 in the morning on Saturday but I think it turned out splendidly. Before I get fully rambling I have one thing I have to say. I got a review from someone who was ashamed that they did not remember everything that had happened in the chapters before the one I just posted. I dont remember their name but I have one thing to say to them and that is that that is perfectly alright. I havent updated in like a year so I wasnt really expecting everyone to remember everything. Just go back and reread what you've forgotten.

**Alright this is IMPORTANT!** If you dont read this section I can guarantee that you will be completely lost during this chapter. This is in Draco's POV throughout the entire thing. Yes I know he's in a coma and that's why its a little difficult to understand. Which is why I am explaining right now. Anyway, at the beginning it is in the present but it jumps back to Draco remembering what happened. So things that Draco is saying in present time are in _italics_ and things that are happening in his memory are in normal font. Does that make sense? Anyway, later it just goes back to normal so look for the line where I say so because after that the only things in _italics_ are the things that Draco is hearing Harry say. Umm...he also has a conversation with his subconscious so dont get confused when that happens K? If something still confuses you fell free to ask me in a review and I will gladly answer any questions in my next update.

I really loved writing this chapter. It wasa realchallenge and I love challenges. So, without further to do, I present chapter 11!

* * *

**Chapter 11  
****Awakened to Darkness**

_'Harry?' I thought to myself as I stared into the vast darkness. 'Harry...where are you? Where am I?' I tried to brush the hair from my eyes. Surprise flowed through me as I found I was unable to move. I could see and I could easily tell that I could speak but was unable to move. I glanced down and quickly realized why...my body was gone._

_"I brought help," I heard a quiet voice say abov eme._

_"Harry!" I yelled as I realized to the voice belonged to. "Harry...can you hear me?" I felt my heart fall slightly when he didn't answer. 'What's going on? What happened to me?' Thoughts like these continually flowed through my mind. I felt myself wince slightly and then felt a slight warming sensation. Looking down I noticed...I was there. I took a step forward only to fall back in shock as an image appeared before me. _"You're not going anywhere," the phantom of Blaise Zambini said as he walked toward me, a smirk on his face.

_"Get away from me!" I screaed as I backed away from him, my memories flying back to me all at once. "Go away!" I felt a hard surface behind me and looked back only to find a wall. When I turned back to face Blaise I was once more standing in my room. _Blaise, my knife in hand, was walking slowly toward me. "I swear to you Zambini," I heard myself say, "you touch me and you will regret it."

At my words, his smirk merely grew and he dropped my wand to the floor. "It's my turn to get what I want, Draco," he said as he grabbed my arms, pinning me to the wall. I felt his lips press against mine and felt tears fill my eyes. _'Gods please,' I screamed, knowing that no one could hear me, 'please...not again!' _"And what I want," Zambini continued as he pulled away from me slightly, "is you."

I felt the breath rush from my lungs as the dark haired teen hit me. I felt a scream rise in my throat and fought to keep it within. I felt my legs shake beneath me moments before they gave out and I slid slowly down the wall.

I did not, however, feel myself hit the ground. Instead, I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist and throw me to my bed. "Get off of me!" I heard myself yell as I reached up to push him away.

"Now, now Draco," he said, his voice slightly annoyed. I felt the coold, smooth, edge of my knife as he pressed it against my throat and my struggles suddenly ceased. _'No!' I yelled at myself, 'I'd rather die than go through this again!' I fought to get myself to renew my struggles but found that, no matter how I tried, my arms lay motionless. 'Why...not again."_

I looked up at the boy above me and felt the coolness of the blade run gently down my cheek. "Why bother fighting me?" he asked me, his smirk growing into a grin of triumph. "You always get what you want. Now its my turn."

A sharp sting ran down my right cheek moments before I felt the slow drip of blood run into my hair. He murmered something I could not understand, and I felt my arms fall completely limp at my sides. "Can't have you messing up my plans, now can I?"

I could see out of the corner of my eye that he had set my knife dow beside me. _'It's right there' I said to myself and, though I knew I could not move my hands, I continued, 'Just reach over and grab it.' _My eyes darted back up to the person above me as I heard the ripping of fabric moments before I felt a pair of icy hands running over my chest. I winced slighlty as he pushed down, applying pressure to my, already wounded, ribs. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, his voice mocking sympathy. "Did that hurt?" As he spoke he pressed down more firmly upon my chest and I felt tears well at the sides of my eyes.

"Get off of me Zambini!" I yelled at him, pain evident in my voice.

"You are not in the position to make orders Draco," he replied as he lifted my knife from my bed. A slight ripping sensation flowed down my arm as the thin blade made it's way, slowly down my left arm. "You can't move," he continued, "and I have your knife anyway." I felt his gaze wandering over me and watched as his eyes darkened slightly. "You are so beautiful, Draco," I heard him say. "Thought, I supposed, even traitors can be beautiful. So beautiful...and all **mine.**"

I bit hard upon my lower lip, to keep myself from screaming, and tasted my own blood as my teeth tore through the skin. I felt cool tears fall from the corners of my eyes and travel down into my matted hair, as he used my grandfather's knife to carve something deeply into my chest.

_"Oh gods," I said to myself. "Not again...not again...please." Knowing what was to come next, I wanted nothing more than to be able to shut out the memories. To close my eyes and never be forced to open them again. "Why?" I asked no one in particular. "Why can't I just die?"_

_I felt myself scream out as pain shot through the lower half of my body. The last thing I saw as the memory faded was Zambini's smirking face as he finally got what he had wanted since the year before.

* * *

_

**Alright! Now everything from now on is in present tense so the only things in _italics_ are the things that Draco can hear Harry saying K? **

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes to find only darkness surrounding me once more. "Why?" I asked myself, a sob escaping from my throat. "Why couldn't I just die this summer?" I'd thought that same question often since I'd first awoken in the school infirmary. I was almost shocked to find myself thinking it once more.

I hadn't thought like that since...well, since Harry.

I wiped the tears from my face and stared into the darkness. Moments later, a faint light flickered and I found myself staring at Harry's face. "I hope he's not still mad at me."

'What are you talking about, of course he is.'

"Who's there?" I asked, the picture of Harry vanishing from my eyes.

'Why, I'm you of course," a voice said and I found myself staring at my reflection. 'I'm your subconscious."

"What?"

'I'm your subconscious. Anyway, of course he's still angry with you. He only asked about your cutting because he didn't want you to do it anymore.'

"I know but..."

'But you couldnt believe that he could really give a damn about you. I know...I'm you remember.'

"Yeah, I remember. Oh gods," I said, resting my head in my hands. "What have I done?"

'This entire mess is you fault you know,' my reflection said as it pushed it bloodied hair from it's eyes.

"What d'you mean?"

It's grey eyes grew icy as it continued. 'If you handn't accused Harry of tricking you, you wouldn't have been afraid to face him. If you hadn't been afraid to face him, you would have gone to meals. And, if you had gone to meals, Blaise would never've had the chance to do what he did. You know,' it continued angrily, 'in a way, you deserve what you got.'

"What?"

'You heard me...you've spent your entire time at Hogwarts trying to make Harry's life hell. Then you accuse him of tricking you when he just wanted to help you. What goes around comes around and, in a sense, you only got what was coming to you.'

"Oh gods..." I said, shocked by the quietness of my own voice, "you're right. It is my fault." I buried my face in my knees as I felt tears well in my eyes once more. "All my fault," I repeated quietly.

* * *

_"I'm here Draco."_ I heard someone say above me.

I raised my head from my knees and looked around. "Harry?" I called.

"_I've got some things I need to say to you."_

"Harry," I yelled. "Can you hear me? Harry!"

For a moment, silence was the only reply. However, I only had to wait a moment before I heard him say, _"I'm not angry with you."_ I felt my heart lift slightly the moment I heard those words. 'He's not mad at me,' I thought to myself, 'he's not.'

"Harry," I tried to call again. "Harry, where are you...Where am I?"

The response I recieved was not the answer I had been looking for. I listened as the other boy spoke, his voice surrounding me, almost comforting me. I could hear sadness in his voice as he spoke and it brought tears to my eyes once more. 'Please don't be sad Harry,' I thought to myself, understanding now that, for some reason, he could not hear me. 'I'm so sorry, I've hurt you.'

I wanted to reach out and comfort Harry. I wanted to tell him that everything would be fine. But I couldnt. How could I console Harry when I couldn't even help myself?

_"I know that you're probably not even gay, but that's why it's easiest to tell you now."_

I felt my eyes widen slightly as he continued to speak. 'Oh Harry,' I thought to myself. 'Harry, I'm so sorry.' I shook my head slihgtly and thought, 'Why do you want me Harry? I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. I've gotten all that I deserve...you deserve so much more.' I felt tears run down my face as I listened to him.

_"I swear, if you give up on me, I will find some way to get you back for it. I dont think I can go on without you now. Even if I can only have your friendship. that's enough because I'd still have you there. Please Draco. Wake up...Please."_

'He's crying,' I thought to myself, my own tears still falling from my eyes. "Harry, don't cry." I stood from my crouched position. "I wont give up Harry," I said, staring out into the darkness, my shirt becoming damp with tears as they dripped from my face. "I won't give up. I'll keep on going just for you, I promise. I wont leave you Harry. Just please...please don't cry."

"I wont give up."

* * *

**AN:** Voila! That's it for Chapter 11. Next update hopefully soon. So...was it confusing? Was it good? Tell me in a review! Oh and, just so that everyone knows, tears have a symbolic purpose in this story. I'm not just overusing the words cry and tears k? You'll figure out what they're symbolic for sooner or later. Promise. So was the chapter moving enough for you? Did it suck? If so then too bad I rather liked it. But...I'd still love your oppinions so please please please **REVIEW!**

**Much love  
****Kaydera**


	12. A New Ally

**AN:** I am so sorry that it took me so long to update everyone! I feel really bad about it but getting on the internet is really difficult for me at the moment. I do have a question for you all though and I want honest answers in your reviews ok. If I was to get one of my own books published would any of you guys be willing to read it?

Now on with the story...

**Chapter 12**

**A new ally**

* * *

"Harry," I started awake at the sound of a soft voice and a light hand on my shoulder.

Turning to look over my shoulder I was surprised to find the he3admaster staring back at me. "Professor?"

As his eyes wandered tot he face of the pale boy on the bed, the sparkle disappeared from his eyes. He looked back down at me, his face showing both concern and understanding. "Madame Pomfrey tells me that you have been spending every moment of your free-time here in the Hospital Wing."

When I didn't reply he continued, "Both Madame Pomfrey and myself believe that spending so much time here is not healthy for you." I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by him continuing, "I know that you find this unfair. You'd like to stay with Draco and make certain that he is all right. However, he has been in a coma for eight days and we have yet to see you leave his side except when you leave for class. I know how you care for Draco, he is indeed a dear friend to you, however, you cannot neglect your other friends. We will send for you if there are any changes in Draco's condition. I can promise you that."

"But Professor..."

"Harry, I must demand that you return to your fellow classmates and return here only if injured or summoned. Dinner will be starting soon..."

The Headmaster said no more--he didn't have to. I knew that he wanted me to leave right now and go to dinner. The problem was, I couldn't really bring myself to move. I hesitated for only a moment before nodding and turning back to Draco.

I heard the soft click of the door shutting as the Headmaster left the room. I stood from my seat and looked down at the blond boy that lay stilly on the bed. "You better wake up soon Draco," I said quietly. "I promised I would be here when you wake up and I won't break that promise."

I turned and walked from the room, glancing back only once before the door shut behind me.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she walked up behind me. "No training tonight?"

"No," I replied, knowing that Hermione had never, fully , believed my story about training sessions.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, noticing the distant look in my eyes.

"No Hermione," I replied with a sigh, "I'm just tired."

"Harry," she continued, her voice now slightly frustrated, "we know that you haven't been training every day. Face it, you're not a very good liar." She sighed before continuing, "We're not trying to force you to tell us anything its just...we're worried about you. You've been disappearing every day, you don't pay attention in classes and now you don't even seem to have an appetite," she gestured to my plate and my untouched food. I saw her look to Ron for support and, finding his mouth full of food, turn her attention back to me. "are you sure you don't want to tell us anything?"

"Look Hermione, I will tell you eventually just...not yet ok. I need to figure some things out first."

"I understand," she replied. As I looked into her face I felt the first pangs of guilt. Sure, there were a lot of things that I hadn't wanted to tell Ron and Hermione but I usually still had told them. But I couldn't tell them about Draco. They wouldn't understand. Well, Hermione might but Ron...there was a better chance of Snape jumping onto the head table and doing the tango than there was of Ron understanding my relationship with Draco.

Come to think of it, I'm not even certain what my relationship with Draco is. Are we friends? I think so. I hope so.

I still can't believe that Professor Dumbledore kicked me out of the infirmary. What if something happens to Draco while I'm not there? What if his heart stops again? What if he wakes up and there's no one there?

I felt the urge to jump up from the table. Glancing over at the head table, I saw Dumbledore looking back at me. A small shake of his head was enough to stop me from following the urge. I wasn't about to risk not being allowed into the infirmary when Draco woke up.

Shaking my head, I stared silently down at the untouched food on my plate.

My eyes wandered across the room and fell upon the face of a dark-haired boy at the Slytherin table. 'Zambini,' I thought to myse4lf angrily. Dumbledore had questioned him about his whereabouts the night that Draco was hurt. He'd had an excuse that he was with Pansy at the lake. I know that that isn't true. It couldn't be. When Draco woke up, I was going to find out the truth. Zambini better hope he'd been telling the truth.

"I'm going for a walk." I didn't wait for a reply. I simply stood from the table and walked from the Great Hall. Before exiting, I looked back at the Professor's and was met by three pairs of eyes. I sighed and walked from the room.

Draco's condition was, for lack of a better word, unstable. His heart had stopped twice already and the second time Madame Pomfrey had only barely gotten it started again. I'd been by his side through both times and didn't even want to think of it happening while I was stuck out here.

I looked up and saw the lake before me. I stepped forward and walked into the shallow water. The icy cool of the water distracted me from my thoughts momentarily.

'Maybe I could use my invisibility cloak to sneak in and see him while everyone's asleep,' I thought to myself. 'No, Dumbledore would have thought of that; he gave me the cloak.'

I had to find a way to check up on Draco. I knew that, if I didn't, I'd spend most of my time worrying about him. that was the worst part. I knew that Draco was in the best care in the infirmary, and yet, I was terrified that he would never wake up. It didn't matter what I told myself. My mind always thought of the worst possibilities.

I guess that's what happens when you witness so many deaths.

**Hermione's POV (I know, it's about time I put these guys back into the story)**

I stared after Harry as he walked from the room. He'd been distant lately. More so that usual. I knew that his story about training was a lie. Every Professor had been present at dinner every night. The same was not true for him. The only other people missing were Madame Pomfrey and Draco Malfoy.

Rumors have been going around that Malfoy was in the infirmary after being attacked. I also knew that Harry couldn't have been sneaking off to the infirmary. Surely, Harry worried about others far too much but would he every put so much effort into worrying about Malfoy?

Then again, Draco did seem different at the beginning of the year. Quieter. Perhaps Harry felt he could change him. Or maybe he just wanted to help him. That's not too outrageous for Harry.

Would I be angry about it? No. Disappointed? Maybe a little but that's only because I wouldn't know the story behind it. Harry wouldn't do anything without a reason. That's why I wasn't overly worried about him disappearing all of the time. If there was something that he felt he had to do, I wasn't going to stop him from doing it.

I only wish he'd tell us about what was going on.

Then again, if it is something to do with Malfoy, would he really think we'd understand?

I looked over at the redhead to my left and sighed. Ron wouldn't. Harry could try to explain and Ron wouldn't even listen.

I stood from my seat, "I'm going to go find Harry," I said to Ron before walking from the room. I could hear footsteps behind me and knew that Ron had left shortly after me. I smiled to myself. Sometimes, Ron could be so predictable.

We walked in silence. I could see Harry at the lake but made no move to run toward him. I knew that he needed a little time alone and I was going to give it to him. Even if it was only enough time for us to walk leisurely down to the lake to join him.

I had to let Harry know that I would understand. That's the only reason he would lie to us. He didn't think we'd understand. There had to be a way I could talk to him without Ron finding out.

Shouldn't be too hard.

I stopped and looked at the boy before me. His back was too us though I could tell he was deep in though. He was standing knee deep in the cold water of the lake. I could feel the first drops of rain land on my arms and walked over to him.

"Harry," I said quietly as I placed a hand on his shoulder. I heard Ron walk up beside me. "Harry, what's bothering you?"

He didn't answer. I t was almost like he didn't even know we were there. I walked in front of him, leaning slightly so that I could look into his downcast eyes. "Harry?"

"His eyes widened slightly as he looked down at me, "Herms?" He glanced over at Ron before continuing, "Ron? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're worried about you Harry," I said, Ron nodding in agreement. "We know that something's bothering you and it has nothing to do with training sessions. I know that you don't think you can tell us. Whether you think we wont understand or what, I don't know. But, Harry, you need to know that I will always understand." I stared straight into his eyes and continued. "Even if I don't particularly like it, I will always understand that you don't do anything without a good reason...I'm certain that Ron feels the same way."

I added the last part so that Ron wouldn't feel left out. We had decided before that I would be the one doing the talking. Ron had never been very good at things like this. Of course, I guess he can be forgiven for that.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said with a slight smile. "Thanks Ron."

"Umm, Ron," I said, turning toward him, "could we meet you inside? I, kind of, have something private to discuss with Harry." I saw that Ron was about to protest and lowered my voice slightly. "Please Ron."

"Bu-alright." I knew that he would have preferred to stay but I needed to see if Harry would tell me what was bothering him. If I was right about it being about Malfoy, Ron would rather not be here anyway.

"Thanks Ron," I called as he started back toward the school.

When I was positive he was out of hearing range, I turned back to Harry and asked, "Is this about Draco?"

"What did you say?" he asked, the shock in his voice almost causing me to laugh.

"It wasn't really that hard to figure out Harry," I started but he cut me off.

"No...you called him Draco."

"Of course I did," I said. I hadn't really realized that I had but maybe saying his name would help Harry tell me. "He does seem different this year. Is it him that you're worried about, though?"

"It's strange isn't it? he asked. I didn't get the chance to ask him what was so strange before he continued, "The rain. How rain is so much like the tears we shed so easily. Maybe, in truth, rain is just the sky crying for those of us who can't."

"Harry, you're not making any sense," I couldn't hide the concern in my voice. Harry never used to talk like that and it had me worried.

"Hermione? I know that you say that you would understand but would you? Would you understand if I told you that I had been spending every moment outside of class in the infirmary worrying about the boy who called you a mudblood and constantly made fun of Ron's family?"

"Not completely," I answered honestly. "But that's only because I don't know your reason behind it. I do know that you have one, though. So, if you were to explain it to me, then I'd understand. But, first, could we get out of the lake? I'm freezing."

I heard him laugh and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't his usual laugh but it was definitely an improvement to him comparing the rain to tears.

He leaned against a large tree on the grounds and I sat opposite him and waited for him to begin.

"He's changed, Herms," Harry said with a sigh. "You almost wouldn't even recognize that he was the same person who was once my school hood rival."

I sat quietly and listened to his story. I saw tears fall from his eyes, disguised by the falling rain, and forced myself to remain seated. I constantly had to fight the urge to comfort him. I knew that talking about all that had happened was something that Harry really had to do. He'd an honest person and keeping something as important as his relationship with Draco a secret was very hard on him.

"I don't know what to do Herms," he said finally. "I told him that I'd be there with him and now I can't be."

I silently stood and walked over to embrace my friend. "Well," I said as I pulled away from him slightly. "There's really only one thing that we can do."

"What's that?"

"Find a way for you to sneak in there to check on him every once in a while."

"You're gonna help me?" he asked, his face lighting slightly.

"Of course I am," I said, matter-of-factly. "What are friends for?"

* * *

**AN:** Voila! There's chapter 12. I love Hermione! Anyway, please review and don't forget the question I asked at the beginning of this fic.

**Loves much**

**Kaydera**


	13. IMPORTANT AN!

I know that we are not supposed to just post authors notes on here but I must say one important thing!!

In reading over this story the past couple of days I have come to realize that I made a few mistakes and the chapters truly are dreadfully short. While I continue to work on future chapters for this and my other fics, I believe that I'm going to have to do some editing so that this story will be up to my standards. I thank everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me through this story I hope that you will all enjoy the additions that I plan to add to the story. I will get the updates out as soon as they are finished and plan to begin posting new chapters shortly.

Be sure to let me know what you think of the changes I make I love the constructive criticism!!!

Kaydera


End file.
